Notes de frais
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Aujourd'hui : les agents ne donnent pas les motifs de leurs demandes toujours aussi particulières. Quant au comptable... "Directeur, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas y retourner ! / C'est seulement pour une journée. / Je veux pas y aller !"
1. Le nouveau système

**Titre :** Notes de frais

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Série :** NCIS

**Saison :** Aucune

**Résumé :** Suite à de nombreux abus, le service compta a décidé de revoir son système. Le nouveau qui devait faire disparaître tous les problèmes a cependant oublié un petit détail : une certaine équipe du NCIS et sa mauvaise volonté légendaire ! Les demandes de remboursement sont de ce fait assez... particulières !

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**A savoir :** A l'origine, j'avais eu une nouvelle idée d'OS, divisé en deux parties comme ça m'arrive souvent (c'est normal, vous comprendrez en lisant). Suite à la demande des lecteurs, j'ai décidé d'en faire d'autres. Tant que j'aurai l'inspiration, vous aurez des notes de frais.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ne cherchez pas le sérieux dans les pages qui suivent, vous seriez déçus. Au contraire, gare aux délires !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de frais<strong>

.**  
><strong>

**1 - Le nouveau système  
><strong>

.

À l'attention de tout le personnel du N.C.I.S.,

Suite à de nombreux problèmes informatiques et de mauvaise volonté de la part de certains membres du personnel, un nouveau système pour les notes de frais a été mis en place par le service de comptabilité.

Toute nouvelle technologie a été abandonnée pour un retour au papier. Les pannes de courant, bugs informatique et autres excuses de ce genre ne pourront plus être données.

Chaque note de frais incomplète, injustifiée, etc, sera signalée à la personne responsable avec un récapitulatif, les précisions et les justificatifs à apporter.

Je tiens à rappeler que les notes de frais du NCIS concernent uniquement ce qui a trait au travail effectuer au sein de l'agence. Votre vie privée n'entre en aucun cas dans ce cadre. Tout abus sera sanctionné.

Cordialement,

Directeur Leon Vance


	2. Conséquences

**2 - Conséquences  
><strong>

.

**Note de frais n° : **7075

**Nom : **Gibbs

**Prénom:** Leroy Jethro

**Charge : **Agent Spécial

**Montant :** 75$

**Nature :** Amende pour excès de vitesse

**Justificatif : **Aucun

**Autre information :** Ces frais sont à votre charge.

.

**Note de frais n° : **7078

**Nom : **DiNozzo

**Prénom:** Anthony Junior

**Charge : **Agent spécial

**Montant :** 13$54

**Nature :** Addition du Starbucks

**Justificatif : **Invalide

**Autre information :** Ces frais sont à votre charge. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en service que cela rentre dans le cadre du travail. C'est ce qu'on appelle une pause déjeuner.

.

**Note de frais n° : **7081

**Nom : **Gibbs

**Prénom:** Leroy Jethro

**Charge : **Agent Spécial

**Montant :** 150$

**Nature :** Amende pour excès de vitesse majorée de 200%

**Justificatif : **Aucun

**Autre information :** Ces frais sont toujours à votre charge, comme les sept autres de ce mois-ci. Rappelons que nous sommes seulement le trois du mois.

.

**Note de frais n° : **7082

**Nom : **Sciuto

**Prénom:** Abigail

**Charge : **Laborantine

**Montant :** 44$

**Nature :** CafPow

**Justificatif : **Invalide

**Autre information :** Ces frais sont à votre charge. La nécessité de cette boisson pour votre personne n'entre pas dans le cadre du travail, même si vous faites des recherches pour une enquête.

.

**Note de frais n° : **7085

**Nom : **McGee

**Prénom:** Timothy

**Charge : **Agent Spécial

**Montant :** 34$

**Nature : **Pressing

**Justificatif :** Invalide

**Autre information :** Ces frais sont à votre charge. Le fait que la chemise blanche appartienne à l'agent Gibbs et que l'accident se soit produit au sein de l'agence ne change rien.

.

**Note de frais n° : **7090

**Nom : **David

**Prénom:** Ziva

**Charge : **Agent Spécial

**Montant :** 3$99

**Nature :** Trombones

**Justificatif :** Incomplet

**Autre information :** Vous êtes tenue de remplir le formulaire en entier lors d'une demande de fourniture.

.

**Note de frais n° : **7094

**Nom : **Mallard

**Prénom:** Donald

**Charge : **Médecin légiste

**Montant :** 12$

**Nature :** Boites de pastilles au miel

**Justificatif :** Invalide

**Autre information :** C'est à votre assurance maladie de couvrir les frais médicaux. Votre mal de gorge ne vous empêche en aucun cas de rendre les rapports écrits d'autopsie, cela n'entre pas dans le cadre du travail.

.

**Note de frais n° : **7097

**Nom : **Sciuto

**Prénom:** Abigail

**Charge : **Laborantine

**Montant :** 44$

**Nature :** CafPow

**Justificatif : **Invalide

**Autre information :** Ces frais sont toujours à votre charge. Même un certificat de votre médecin et les menaces de l'agent Gibbs ne changeront pas cet état de fait.

.

**Note de frais n° : **7098

**Nom : **DiNozzo

**Prénom:** Anthony Junior

**Charge : **Agent Spécial

**Montant :** 7$70

**Nature :** Coupe papier

**Justificatif :** Manquant

**Autre information :** Vous devez remplir un formulaire pour une demande de fourniture et le faire passer par nos services sans quoi les frais sont à votre charge.

.

**Note de frais n° : **8000

**Nom : **Gibbs

**Prénom:** Leroy Jethro

**Charge : **Agent Spécial

**Montant :** Faites le calcul !

**Nature :** Amendes à répétition pour excès de vitesse, manquement à la signalisation routière...

**Justificatif : **Aucun

**Autre information :** Ces frais sont encore et toujours à votre charge. Une agence fédérale ne payera en aucun cas les frais d'un contrevenant de la route, même s'il s'agit d'un de ses meilleurs agents et s'il a utilisé une voiture de fonction. Les menaces ne feront pas avancer les choses.

.

**Note de frais n° : **8002

**Nom : **Mallard

**Prénom:** Donald

**Charge : **Médecin légiste

**Montant :** 12$

**Nature :** Boites de pastilles au miel

**Justificatif :** Invalide

**Autre information :** Parler aux cadavres n'entre pas dans le cadre professionnel ! Payez vous-même vos boites et, de grâce, épargnez nous à l'avenir toute demande de ce genre avec moult détails !

.

**Note de frais n° : **8004

**Nom : **David

**Prénom:** Ziva

**Charge : **Agent Spécial

**Montant :** 3$99

**Nature :** Trombones

**Justificatif :** Incomplet

**Autre information :** Le formulaire à remplir est en trois exemplaire. Que vous puissiez user d'un trombone de dix-huit façons différentes pour attenter à la vie des personnes de ce service ne change rien. D'autant que vous les recevrez seulement lorsque les formulaires seront dûment remplis.

.

**Note de frais n° : **8005

**Nom : **Sciuto

**Prénom:** Abigail

**Charge : **Laborantine

**Montant :** 35000$

**Nature :** Spectromètre de masse

**Justificatif : **Invalide

**Autre information : **Tant que l'autre marche bien, il n'y a pas de nécessité d'en racheter un nouveau.

.

**Note de frais n° : **8007

**Nom : **McGee

**Prénom:** Timothy

**Charge : **Agent Spécial

**Montant :** 1254$

**Nature : **Réparation de quatre ordinateurs

**Justificatif :** Invalide

**Autre information :** Si vous n'êtes pas responsable de leur dégradation, ce n'est pas à vous de faire cette demande.

.

**Note de frais n° : **8009

**Nom : **DiNozzo

**Prénom:** Anthony Junior

**Charge : **Agent Spécial

**Montant :** 7$70

**Nature :** Coupe papier

**Justificatif :** Invalide

**Autre information :** Que vous l'ayez acheté avec votre agent personnel empêche tout remboursement de la part de notre service. Cet achat pour un de vos collègues qui emprunte régulièrement le vôtre ne change rien.

.

**Note de frais n° : **8010

**Nom : **Sciuto

**Prénom:** Abigail

**Charge : **Laborantine

**Montant :** 35000$

**Nature :** Réparation du spectromètre de masse

**Justificatif : **Manquant

**Autre information : **Malgré les corrections que vous avez apporté, il nous est impossible de payer la facture. Il vous faut d'abord remplir les bons formulaires, et non ce n'est pas pour vous pourrir la vie.

.

**Note de frais n° : **8014

**Nom : **Gibbs

**Prénom:** Leroy Jethro

**Charge : **Agent Spécial

**Montant :** 1254$

**Nature :** Réparation d'ordinateurs

**Justificatif : **Invalide

**Autre information :** La maltraitance envers ordinateur n'est pas puni par la loi contrairement la dégradation de biens appartenant à l'état. C'est à vous de prendre en charge ces frais et nous passerons sur votre faute professionnelle. Et les contraventions sont toujours à votre charge !

.

**Note de frais n° :** 8015

**Nom :** DiNozzo

**Prénom:** Anthony Junior

**Charge :** Agent Spécial

**Montant :** À déterminer

**Nature :** Assurance vie

**Justificatif :** Invalide

**Autre information :** Les menaces de morts de vos collègues ne sont pas des justifications correctes. La menace qui plane sur votre tête de part la conduite, je cite, « quasi suicidaire, pour ne pas dire suicidaire tout court » de certains d'entre eux non plus. Allez voir votre banque et voyez ça avec eux.

.

**Note de frais n° : **8016

**Nom : **Sciuto

**Prénom:** Abigail

**Charge : **Laborantine

**Montant :** 35000$

**Nature :** Réparation du spectromètre de masse

**Justificatif : **Incomplet

**Autre information :** Il a été pris en note que vous pouviez nous faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre sans laisser de trace médico-légale. Dans ce cas, nous ne pourrions pas rembourser les frais de réparation. Nous attendons toujours les formulaires.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de service du lundi 4 avril 2011<strong>

.

Émetteur : Service de comptabilité du Naval Criminal Investigative Service

Destinataire : Directeur Leon Vance

Objet : Notes de frais

Pièces jointes : Notes de frais de l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs pour la semaine du 1 au 7 mars 2011

.

Monsieur le directeur,

Comme vous l'aurez compris en lisant les notes de frais ci-jointes, notre nouveau système rencontre quelques difficultés. Bien que pour la majorité du personnel de l'agence tout se passe pour le mieux, ce n'est pas le cas des personnes précitées.

Il ne s'agit pas, ou pas seulement, de mauvaise volonté de leur part, mais de leur façon de fonctionner. Les susnommés Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo Junior, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Abigail Sciuto et Donald Mallard font, pardonnez l'expression, une « profonde allergie » à toute forme de logistique administrative. En somme, ils nous pourrissent la vie.

Nous avons bien conscience que le nouveau système adopté à été mis en place difficilement. Nous ne voulons en aucun cas le supprimer. Ses résultats sont excellents. Nous souhaiterions seulement faire une exception pour ces six membres du personnel de l'agence.

Les menaces de mort et vengeances de leur part sont devenues notre lot quotidien. Nous tremblons lorsque le préposé au courrier arrive. Nous manquons de nous évanouir en découvrant leurs réponses. Nous sommes dans la crainte perpétuelle des tours qu'ils vont nous jouer.

Nous vous le demandons donc solennellement monsieur le directeur, acceptez que nous fassions une exception pour eux. Nous vous prions de donner votre accord pour accepter toutes les notes de frais qu'ils présenteront, justificatif ou non.

Par pitié, aidez-nous !

Cordialement,

Le Service comptabilité

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, être en vacance me réussit-il pour ce qui est de faire des OS ?<br>**


	3. Notes de frais un jour

**J'ai récidivé avec les notes de frais. Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ce qui suit, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! J'espère juste que vous passerez un bon moment à sa lecture.**

**Et de nouveau merci pour vos commentaires !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3 - Notes de frais un jour...<strong>

.

**Note de service du lundi 2 juillet 2012**

Émetteur : Directeur Leon Vance

Destinataires : Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo Junior, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Abigail Sciuto, Jim Palmer et Donald Mallard

Objet : Notes de frais

À l'attention de l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs,

Après la mise en place du nouveau système et compte tenu de votre réticence à l'utiliser, j'ai accepté un assouplissement des règles vous concernant. Néanmoins, la période actuelle contraint chacun d'entre nous à faire des concessions sur les points financiers, même pour les notes de frais de cette agence. Vous allez de ce fait vous plier au règlement du NCIS.

Aucune menace à l'encontre du service comptabilité ne sera tolérée. À la moindre plainte de leur part, des sanctions seront prises. Souvenez-vous-en !

Directeur Leon Vance

Post-scriptum : Pour rappel, les notes de frais du NCIS concernent uniquement le travail effectué au sein de l'agence.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de service du lundi 2 juillet 2012<strong>

Émetteur : Service de comptabilité du Naval Criminal Investigative Service

Destinataire : Directeur Leon Vance

Objet : Notes de frais

Monsieur le directeur,

Nous avons pris note de votre démarche auprès de l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs. Bien que dubitatifs d'une quelconque réussite, nous espérons que l'entreprise aura un impact positif sur eux.

Sachez toutefois que nous avons simplifié à l'extrême les formulaires de notes de frais ainsi que leurs retours en cas de manquement de justificatif. Autre précaution de notre part, nous avons sollicité des rondes supplémentaires auprès du service de sécurité dans notre secteur comme vous nous l'aviez proposé et nous vous remercions de cette idée.

Cordialement,

Le service comptabilité

* * *

><p><strong>Note de frais n° : <strong>0001 - 01

**Identité : **Gibbs

**Montant :** 75$

**Nature :** Amende pour excès de vitesse

**Information :** Pour la dernière fois, l'agence n'a pas à les payer !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0002 - 01

**Identité : **Agent très spécial Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 87$45

**Nature :** Repas

**Information :** Il a été pris en compte que vous enquêtiez le jour où vous avez déjeuné au restaurant. Cependant, nous avons appris que vous y aviez passé deux heures. Vous avez pris votre temps. Alors n'essayez pas de nous faire croire que ce repas a été pris dans le cadre du travail.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0003 - 01

**Identité : **Agent Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 33$

**Nature :** Stylos

**Information :** Veuillez nous expliquer pour quelle raison il vous a fallu refaire la totalité de votre stock s'élevant, d'après vos propres dires, à 7 bics de couleurs et 5 crayons de papier.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0004 - 01

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 12$25

**Nature :** CafPow

**Information :** Vous l'avez sans doute oublié, depuis le temps c'est compréhensible, mais la facturation de cette boisson n'a pas à nous être adressée.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0005 - 01

**Identité :** Agent David

**Montant :** 7$96

**Nature :** Deux boites de trombones.

**Information :** Vous n'avez besoin que d'une seule boite dans le cadre du travail, pas de deux.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0006 - 01

**Identité : **Docteur Mallard

**Montant :** 244$

**Nature :** Lunettes

**Information :** Pourriez-vous nous donner des précisions quant à cet accident de travail qui a causé la destruction de vos lunettes ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0007 - 01

**Identité : **Jimmy Palmer

**Montant :** A déterminer

**Nature :** Assurance

**Information :** Pourquoi souhaitez-vous contracter une nouvelle assurance ? Celle que vous avez couvre déjà les accidents de travail. Et en quoi cela a-t-il un quelconque rapport avec notre service ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0001 - 02

**Identité : **Gibbs

**Montant :** A cessé d'être calculé

**Nature :** Amendes à répétition

**Information :** Si vous refusez de payer, la justice vous demandera des comptes et, si vous continuez de la sorte, votre permis vous sera retiré.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0002 - 02

**Identité : **Agent DiNozzo

**Montant :** 87$45

**Nature :** Repas

**Information :** Il entre dans le cadre de l'enquête, vraiment ? Alors expliquez-nous pourquoi le reste de votre équipe n'en a pas connaissance. Et qui est la personne ayant déjeuné avec vous ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0003 - 02

**Identité : **Agent Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 33$

**Nature :** Stylos

**Information : **Comment ça ils ont _disparu_ ? Mais enfin, vous êtes bien enquêteur !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0008 - 01

**Identité : **Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 113$

**Nature :** Pressing

**Information :** C'est à vous qu'il revient de payer pour la chemise de notre cher directeur que vous avez _malencontreusement_ tâchée avec du CafPow.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0005 - 02

**Identité : **Agent David

**Montant :** 7$96

**Nature :** Deux boites de trombones.

**Information :** « La première en contient en métal brut, dans la seconde ils sont colorés. » ce sont vos propres termes. Et alors ? En quoi en avoir des simples ou de couleurs change-t-il votre travail ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0006 - 02

**Identité : **Docteur Mallard

**Montant :** 244$

**Nature :** Lunettes

**Information :** Lorsque nous vous avons demandé de nous donner des explications, nous souhaitions un résumé, pas un rapport de dix pages ! Ce _détail_ mis à part, nous accédons à votre demande. Simplement, par curiosité, qu'aviez-vous dit à l'agent Gibbs pour qu'il perde l'équilibre sur cette patinoire où se trouvait le cadavre en vous entraînant dans sa chute alors qu'il n'avait eu aucun problème à tenir debout jusque là ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0007 - 02

**Identité : **Jimmy Palmer

**Montant :** A déterminer

**Nature :** Assurance

**Information :** Nous avons du mal comprendre. Vous n'avez pas pu écrire qu'une bombe se cachait à _l'intérieur_ d'un cadavre. N'est-ce-pas ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0001 - 03

**Identité : **Gibbs

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Comparution au tribunal

**Information :** Mais enfin pourquoi nous envoyez-vous un tel document alors que nous ne sommes pas concernés ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0002 - 03

**Identité : **Agent DiNozzo

**Montant :** 87$45

**Nature :** Repas

**Information :** Votre père a mangé avec vous, dans un fastfood, à quatre heures de l'après-midi... Vous nous prenez pour des imbéciles ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0003 - 03

**Identité : **Agent Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 33$

**Nature :** Stylos

**Information : **Vous les avez trouvés mais vous en souhaitez tout de même de nouveau. Pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0008 - 02

**Identité : **Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 113$

**Nature :** Pressing

**Information :** _Vous_ êtes responsable de la tâche, donc _vous_ payez. À moins que vous ayez omis de nous faire parvenir une information éclairant l'incident sous un nouveau jour ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0005 - 03

**Identité : **Agent David

**Montant :** 7$96

**Nature :** Deux boites de trombones.

**Information :** Vous pouvez nous tuer de nombreuses manières avec un trombone, nous ne l'avons pas oublié, en partant du principe bien sûr que vous en ayez toujours un sous la main. Et, dans ce cas, nous ne serions plus en mesure de payer ces boites. Donc, si vous tenez à ces trombones, choisissez une seule boite.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0006 - 03

**Identité : **Docteur Mallard

**Montant :** 244$

**Nature :** Lunettes

**Information :** Rendez-vous à 12h30 chez _Alfredo._ Nous y serons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour discuter de cet _accident._

.

**Note de frais n° : **0007 - 03

**Identité : **Jimmy Palmer

**Montant :** A déterminer

**Nature :** Assurance

**Information :** Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte qu'il y avait une bombe avant de l'ouvrir ? Nous avons failli exploser à cause de vous ! N'espérez pas que nous accédions à votre demande, assassin !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0001 - 04

**Identité : **Gibbs

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Amendes

**Information :** Elles viennent toutes d'être payées. En les retenant sur votre salaire, il va de soi. Remerciez le directeur d'avoir _enfin_ réglé ce problème.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0002 - 04

**Identité : **Agent DiNozzo

**Montant :** 87$45

**Nature :** Repas

**Information :** L'agent McGee nous a aimablement fait savoir qui se trouvait avec vous lors de ce déjeuner. Vous pouvez constater sur la photo ci-jointe que votre père est devenu blond, mince, à forte poitrine... nous n'enverrons pas le cliché à l'agent Gibbs, au reste de votre équipe, au directeur, ni à votre père si vous abandonnez l'idée que nous vous remboursions.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0003 - 04

**Identité : **Agent Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 33$

**Nature :** Stylos

**Information : **Serait-ce en raison de l'aide que vous nous avez apporté au sujet de l'agent DiNozzo et de cette affaire de restaurant que vous retirez subitement votre demande ? Ou serait-ce parce que vous vous êtes enfin souvenu que vous n'utilisiez jamais de stylo ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0008 - 03

**Identité : **Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 113$

**Nature :** Pressing

**Information :** Au vu des nouvelles données dont vous nous avez fait part, il va sans dire que nous acceptons de payer la note. Seriez-vous libre demain soir pour dîner afin que nous développions ensemble votre thèse « Les impacts des refus de l'autorité, comment éviter le licenciement tout en revendiquant sa singularité à travers l'exemple du : votre tenue n'est pas admissible dans notre établissement. » ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0009 - 01

**Identité : **Agent David

**Montant :** 8$33

**Nature :** Deux boites d'agrafes.

**Information :** Mais pourquoi tenez-vous tant à obtenir les choses en double ? À quoi vous serviront ces agrafes ? Non, ne répondez pas à cette question.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0006 - 04

**Identité : **Docteur Mallard

**Montant :** 75$

**Nature :** Restaurant

**Information :** Vous serez remboursé d'ici quelques jours. Je tenais simplement à savoir s'il avait finalement dit ou fait quelque chose laissant supposer un mariage prochain au vu de sa réaction (vous devriez être remboursé aujourd'hui pour vos lunettes) lorsque vous avez plaisanté à ce sujet.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0007 - 04

**Identité : **Jimmy Palmer

**Montant :** A déterminer

**Nature :** Assurance

**Information :** Nous avons une contre-proposition à vous faire. Plutôt qu'une nouvelle assurance couvrant les accidents du travail, si vous optiez pour une assurance vie ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	4. Notes de frais toujours

**Vous avez apparemment aimé les nouvelles notes de frais. Vous êtes plusieurs à m'en avoir demandé d'autres. Étant inspirée, je l'ai fait !**

**Ankhou, Pline, WJ, DN, Nanoushka, Lul, Crazy'Leou, Skye Marcus, lili, Kendy, PBG, Chocolateblack :** (re)MERCI pour vos commentaires !

**Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous aimerez.**

* * *

><p><strong>4 - ...notes de frais toujours !<strong>

.

**Note de frais n° : **0009 - 01

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 27$

**Nature :** Livre

**Information :** Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, avoir l'amabilité de nous expliquer _précisément_ pour quelle raison _nous_ devons rembourser cet achat ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0010 - 01

**Identité :** Dr. Mallard

**Montant :** 377$

**Nature :** Montre

**Information :** Précisez la nature de cet accident du travail qui vous a obligé à la faire réparer.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0011 - 01

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** 12$

**Nature :** Cravate

**Information :** Vous avez acheté une cravate à cause d'une enquête. C'est-à-dire ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0012 - 01

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 235$

**Nature :** Tapis de sol de Mustang

**Information :** Qu'est-ce-que vous ne comprenez pas dans « les notes de frais concernent uniquement le travail effectué au sein de l'agence. » ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0013 - 01

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 13$

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** Non, mademoiselle, les beignets non plus ne sont pas remboursés par le NCIS.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0014 - 01

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 17$

**Nature :** Poupée Barbie

**Information :** Inutile de nous donner des explications, nous ne rembourserons pas _ça._

.

**Note de frais n° : **0015 - 01

**Identité :** J. Palmer

**Montant :** 90$

**Nature :** Filtres UV d'appareil photo

**Information :** Quel appareil et comment avez-vous détruit les autres ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0009 - 02

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 27$

**Nature :** Livre

**Information :** Navrés, mais nous nous devons refuser cette demande. Bien que nous ayons parfaitement compris en quoi l'ouvrage « Les expressions américaines : origines et explications » vous est utile, il n'entre pas dans le cadre strict du travail.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0010 - 02

**Identité :** Dr. Mallard

**Montant :** 377$

**Nature :** Montre

**Information :** Pouvez-vous nous faire parvenir le nom du collègue responsable afin de retirer directement sur son salaire le montant de la facture ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0011 - 02

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** 12$

**Nature :** Cravate

**Information :** Vous savez quoi ? C'est pas grave. On va vous rembourser cette fois-ci. Ce sera plus simple et beaucoup moins dangereux pour nous. D'accord ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0012 - 02

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 235$

**Nature :** Tapis de sol de Mustang

**Information :** Même un appel du président ne nous fera pas changer d'avis. C'est à votre charge. Et arrêtez de prendre les agents Gibbs et David comme moyen de pression ! Pour rappel, nous avons toujours en notre possession cette charmante photo de vous au restaurant.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0013 - 02

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 13$

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** Que ce ne soit pas des beignets ne change rien. C'est toujours non.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0016 - 01

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 99 cents

**Nature :** Élastiques (pour les cheveux)

**Information :** Vous comptez vous faire des couettes ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0015 - 02

**Identité :** J. Palmer

**Montant :** 90$

**Nature :** Filtres UV d'appareil photo

**Information :** Demande refusée, c'est à votre charge. À l'avenir, évitez de rouler sur le sac de l'appareil photo. Il pourrait se trouver dedans et ça vous évitera ce genre de désagrément, en plus du savon du docteur Mallard et de celui de Gibbs. L'ensemble du NCIS vous en sera reconnaissant, nous les premiers. Vous savez le nombre d'arrêts maladie qu'il y a eu ce jour là ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0017 - 01

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Livre

**Information :** « Le crime parfait existe » non plus ne sera pas remboursé par notre service. Essayez encore !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0010 - 03

**Identité :** Dr. Mallard

**Montant :** 377$

**Nature :** Montre

**Information :** C'est fait. Vous seriez d'accord pour que l'on se retrouve afin d'en discuter ? Savoir comment l'agent Dorneget s'est débrouillé m'intéresse au plus au point. Demain, midi, même endroit que la dernière fois ? La réservation sera à mon nom.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0018 - 01

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 35$

**Nature :** String

**Information :** Vous plaisantez, là, pas vrai ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0019 - 01

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** 75$

**Nature :** Amende pour excès de vitesse

**Information :** Devinez !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0012 - 03

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 235$

**Nature :** Tapis de sol de Mustang

**Information :** Savez-vous que l'agent McGee et mademoiselle Sciuto nous ont fait parvenir d'autres photos de vous, disons... personnelles ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0013 - 03

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 13$

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** Soyons clairs, tout ce qui vient du Starbucks ne peut et ne sera pas remboursé par notre service.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0020 - 01

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 9,40$

**Nature :** Stickers Babar

**Information :** Non, sincèrement, vous avez décidé de battre le nombre de demandes de remboursement stupides ou vous le faites exprès ?

* * *

><p><strong>Heu... review ?<strong>


	5. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature

**Vous aurez un peu attendu cette nouvelle série de notes de frais, mais finalement, la voilà ! Au programme, du délire, les explications des demandes de remboursement de McGee et... surprise !**

**Merci à mon super souffleur d'idées pour son aide sur ces notes de frais. T'es génial ! **

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires. J'espère vous faire passer un bon moment de nouveau. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>5 - Tous les goûts sont dans la nature<strong>

.

**Note de frais n° : **0021 - 01

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 13$

**Nature :** Boa en plume

**Information :** Nous avons déjà refusé de rembourser la poupée Barbie, les élastiques, le string et les stickers Babar, alors pensez-vous vraiment que nous allons accepter pour un boa en plume ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0022 - 01

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** A déterminer

**Nature :** Un certain nombre de lance-flammes

**Information :** C'est une blague, hein ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0023 - 01

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 19$

**Nature :** Livre

**Information :** Il vaut mieux pour vous ne pas avoir besoin de l'ouvrage « L'anglais pour les nuls ».

.

**Note de frais n° : **0024 - 01

**Identité :** Dr. Mallard

**Montant :** A voir selon l'établissement choisi

**Nature :** Thalassothérapie

**Information :** Docteur, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous plaisantez !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0025 - 01

**Identité :** Ned Dorneget

**Montant :** 4$57

**Nature :** Viennoiserie

**Information :** Tout ce qui provient du Starbucks n'est pas remboursé quelque soit l'explication que vous donnerez.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0026 - 01

**Identité :** J. Palmer

**Montant :** 7$

**Nature :** Porte-manteau

**Information :** Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0027 - 01

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** PV pour stationnement interdit

**Information :** Cessez de vous garer n'importe comment et vous n'aurez plus à payer ces amendes.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0021 - 02

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 13$

**Nature :** Boa en plume

**Information :** Nous avons du mal comprendre vos explications, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas avoir écrit _ça _!

.

**Note de frais n° : **0022 - 02

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** A déterminer

**Nature :** Un certain nombre de lance-flammes

**Information :** Reprenons. Ils doivent équiper les membres de votre équipe pour que vous puissiez ensuite donner un spectacle pyrotechnique au NCIS lors de Thanksgiving. Sont-ils au courant ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0023 - 02

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 19$

**Nature :** Livre

**Information :** Il est pour votre collègue ? Alors oubliez le remboursement. En fait, oubliez l'idée tout court si vous ne souhaitez pas mourir prématurément.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0024 - 02

**Identité :** Dr. Mallard

**Montant :** A voir selon l'établissement choisi

**Nature :** Thalassothérapie

**Information :** Vous avez raison, pour votre santé mentale, il faut au moins ça. Si venir me tente ? Oui ! Je suis prêt à tout pour quitter ces fous !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0026 - 02

**Identité :** J. Palmer

**Montant :** 7$

**Nature :** Porte-manteau

**Information :** Vous avez détruit le matériel, vous le remboursez ! Si vous ne voulez pas que ça se reproduise, évitez de vous rattraper au prochain lorsque vous perdez l'équilibre.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0021 - 03

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Poupée Barbie, élastiques, string, stickers Babar et boa en plume

**Information :** Donc la poupée est à destination de mademoiselle Sciuto pour tenter un culte vaudou d'un nouveau genre, les élastiques sont pour ses habituelles couettes, les stickers pour son neveu, le boa et le string pour une soirée. Questions : pour qui est la poupée et quelle soirée ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0022 - 03

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** A déterminer

**Nature :** Un certain nombre de lance-flammes

**Information :** Si le directeur vous donne l'autorisation, nous reparlerons de cette idée de remboursement. D'ici là, c'est non.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0028 - 01

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** A déterminer

**Nature :** Séances de kiné

**Information :** Pourquoi ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0024 - 03

**Identité :** Dr. Mallard

**Montant :** A voir selon l'établissement choisi

**Nature :** Thalassothérapie

**Information :** J'ai oublié de vous le préciser : notre service remboursera tout.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0029 - 01

**Identité :** Ned Dorneget

**Montant :** 8$50

**Nature :** Coussin

**Information :** Vous avez besoin d'un coussin au travail ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0030 - 01

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** 17$

**Nature :** Batte de baseball

**Information :** Non, ne nous expliquez pas pourquoi vous en avez besoin, ça ne changera rien, nous ne rembourserons pas.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0021 - 04

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Poupée Barbie, élastiques, string, stickers Babar et boa en plume

**Information :** Nous vous remboursons ! Et remercier mademoiselle Sciuto de notre part pour son idée de poupée vaudou sur l'ex-femme de l'agent Gibbs ! Peut-être enfin n'appellera-t-elle pas le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage. Alors il ne sera pas de mauvaise humeur. Alors le Navy Yard ne se videra pas de la moitié de ses effectifs. Alors nous ne serons pas à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0028 - 02

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** A déterminer

**Nature :** Séances de kiné

**Information :** Les slaps de l'agent Gibbs n'ont jamais tué personne, c'est donc non.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0029 - 02

**Identité :** Ned Dorneget

**Montant :** 8$50

**Nature :** Coussin

**Information :** Qui a botté votre arrière-train au point que vous n'arriviez plus à vous asseoir ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0024 - 04

**Identité :** Dr. Mallard

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Thalassothérapie

**Information :** Je me suis chargé des billets d'avion. Tout est réglé. Fred

.

**Note de frais n° : **0031 - 01

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** String et boa en plume

**Information :** L'agent McGee nous a fait part de ces demandes. Il semblerait qu'elles vous soient toutes destinées. À quel usage précis serviront ces deux éléments de parure ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0032 - 01

**Identité :** J. Palmer

**Montant :** 48$

**Nature :** Orchidée

**Information :** Elle est pour votre compagne pour vous faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu passer la soirée avec elle à cause du travail pour la quatrième fois ce mois-ci ? Ajoutez des roses et nous remboursons.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0033 - 01

**Identité :** Leon Vance

**Montant :** 27$

**Nature :** Jean

**Information :** Directeur, pas vous aussi !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0029 - 03

**Identité :** Ned Dorneget

**Montant :** 8$50

**Nature :** Coussin

**Information :** Le remboursement est effectué. Vous saurez maintenant différencier un suspect d'une victime et quand il faut faire une blague ou non. Le blouson en cuir est généralement un bon indice, la moto aussi.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0031 - 02

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** String et boa en plume

**Information :** Je suis libre lors de cette soirée. Vous avez besoin d'être accompagné ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	6. Comment déprimer le service compta

**Comme quoi il ne faut jamais désespéré, voilà de nouvelles notes de frais. **

**Chers lecteurs : **Vous allez retrouver la suite de l'affaire du jean de Vance et quelques rappels aux précédentes notes (je vous encourage à relire au moins le dernier opus pour mieux les apprécier).

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>6 - Comment déprimer le service compta<strong>

.

**Note de frais n° : **0034 - 01

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Séances de kiné

**Information :** Vous avez pris exemple sur l'agent DiNozzo pour demander ça ? Non, ne répondez pas à cette question. De toute façon, nous ne rembourserons pas.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0035 - 01

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 700$

**Nature :** Robe

**Information :** Rembourser une robe à ce prix là ? Vous délirez j'espère !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0033 - 02

**Identité :** Vance

**Montant :** 27$

**Nature :** Jean

**Information :** Non, monsieur, vous non plus vous ne pouvez pas passer un tel achat en note de frais. Cessez de prendre exemple sur l'équipe de Gibbs, s'il vous plaît.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0036 - 01

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 25$

**Nature :** Câble

**Information :** Vous n'en avez pas encore assez ? Il me semble pourtant que vous avez déjà _tous_ les modèles possibles.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0037 - 01

**Identité :** Dr. Mallard

**Montant :** 70$

**Nature :** Batte de baseball

**Information :** Docteur, s'il vous plaît ! Pas vous aussi !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0038 - 01

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 51$

**Nature :** Éventail

**Information :** Pourriez-vous expliquer l'intérêt d'un tel achat dans le cadre de votre travail ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0039 - 01

**Identité :** J. Palmer

**Montant :** 12$

**Nature :** Lampe de bureau

**Information :** Elle ne marche pas. Entendu. Mais vous avez vérifié l'ampoule au moins ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0040 - 01

**Identité :** Ned Dorneget

**Montant :** 14$

**Nature :** Réveil

**Information :** N'essayez même pas de tenter une explication. C'est non.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0041 - 01

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 800$

**Nature :** Smoking

**Information :** Vous cherchez à faire concurrence à l'agent David ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0034 - 02

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Séances de kiné

**Information :** Vous avez mal à la main à force de donner des slaps. J'ai une solution, arrêtez. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de kiné et ça nous évitera une perte de temps. Car, non, nous ne rembourserons pas.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0035 - 02

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 700$

**Nature :** Robe

**Information :** Non, non, nous ne voulions pas dire délirer. _Je_ ne voulais pas dire ça ! Jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de vous froisser ! Alors, si vous pouviez venir chercher la mygale, notre service vous en serait éternellement reconnaissant ! Et peut-être pourrons-nous revoir positivement votre demande.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0033 - 03

**Identité :** Vance

**Montant :** 27$

**Nature :** Jean

**Information :** C'est toujours non, même pour vous éviter d'être incendié par votre femme lorsque vous rentrerez chez vous.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0036 - 02

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 25$

**Nature :** Câble

**Information :** Ce n'était pas la peine de donner autant d'explications. Un simple « _c'est pour l'écran du MTAC _» aurait suffi.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0037 - 02

**Identité :** Dr. Mallard

**Montant :** 70$

**Nature :** Batte de baseball

**Information :** Oubliez cette idée de cadeau pour Gibbs. C'est une _très_ mauvaise idée !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0038 - 02

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 51$

**Nature :** Éventail

**Information :** Pour une autre soirée comme celle à laquelle vous aviez déjà un cavalier ? Soit. Qui donc ? Et c'est toujours non.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0039 - 02

**Identité :** J. Palmer

**Montant :** 12$

**Nature :** Lampe de bureau

**Information :** Vous vous êtes pris les pieds dans le fil ? Avouez, vous le faîtes exprès.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0040 - 02

**Identité :** Ned Dorneget

**Montant :** 14$

**Nature :** Réveil

**Information :** J'ai dit non !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0041 - 02

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 800$

**Nature :** Smoking

**Information :** Vous étiez ensemble ! ? Gibbs le sait ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0042 - 01

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Trop cher !

**Nature :** Véhicule

**Information :** Comment ça nous devons avancer l'argent pour l'achat d'une voiture ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y en a déjà assez au NCIS ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0035 - 03

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 700$

**Nature :** Robe

**Information :** Le remboursement est fait, vous avez vu ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0038 - 03

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 51$

**Nature :** Éventail

**Information :** Comment ça cela ne me regarde pas ? Bon, c'est vrai. Mais si vous voulez être remboursée, c'est le seul moyen.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0041 - 03

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 800$

**Nature :** Smoking

**Information : **Pas de mygale, pas de serpent ! On rembourse !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0043 - 01

**Identité :** T. C. Fornell

**Montant :** 35$

**Nature :** String

**Information :** C'est une blague ? Vous êtes du FBI, pas du NCIS ! Et puis qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous avec les strings à la fin ?

* * *

><p><strong>Arrivés là, vous vous doutez bien que ça appelle une suite. Enfin, si ça vous dit bien sûr !<strong>


	7. Le cirque au NCIS

**Voilà la suite, un jour après seulement ! *est fière* Encore merci pour vos coms ! **... chou05 : Tu vas en apprendre plus aujourd'hui. Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu ! ... **lessardster :** En fait, je reprends une idée que j'ai déjà utilisée. Mais... nan, tu verras bien. ...

**Pour ce qui suit, la seule responsable est Rosa à cause de qui j'ai dû passer entre les mains de Walter pour une désamputation. Oui, le Walter de _Fringe_ et oui j'avais perdu mon bras (cf reviews sur _Presque_). Enfin, je suis quand même totalement partie en vrille pour ce qui suit. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

* * *

><p><strong>7 - Le cirque au NCIS<strong>

.

**Note de frais n° : **0042 - 02

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Trop cher !

**Nature :** Véhicule

**Information :** Le vôtre est à la fourrière. Et vous voulez en acheter un nouveau pour ça ? Même pas en rêve !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0044 - 01

**Identité :** Vance

**Montant :** 5$

**Nature :** Agrafeuse

**Information :** Monsieur, nous vous en avons déjà remboursé une hier.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0038 - 04

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 51$

**Nature :** Éventail

**Information :** Non, je n'ai jamais voulu faire de chantage ! Alors, si vous pouviez venir chercher la mygale empruntée à l'agent David, mon service vous en serait très reconnaissant !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0043 - 02

**Identité :** T. C. Fornell

**Montant :** 35$

**Nature :** String

**Information :** Bon, pour le fait que vous passez beaucoup de temps au NCIS, que Vance a approuvé que vous fassiez des demandes chez nous, soit. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de string ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0045 - 01

**Identité :** Ned Dorneget

**Montant :** 254$75

**Nature :** Cirque

**Information :** Je ne veux même pas savoir. Et c'est non.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0046 - 01

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 66$

**Nature :** Pneu

**Information :** Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0042 - 03

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Véhicule

**Information :** Le directeur m'approuve. Payez le PV et vous récupérerez votre voiture à la fourrière.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0044 - 02

**Identité :** Vance

**Montant :** 5$

**Nature :** Agrafeuse

**Information :** Adressez-vous à votre secrétaire pour savoir où l'autre est passée. Ça fera gagner du temps et de l'argent à tout le monde et ça sera bon pour mes nerfs.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0047 - 01

**Identité :** Ziva David et Anthony DiNozzo

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Cirque

**Information :** Vous avez emprunté des animaux au cirque pour nous menacer et chargé Dorneget de faire rembourser cette _location._ Vous pensiez sincèrement que nous allions accepter ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0038 - 05

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 51$

**Nature :** Éventail

**Information :** Nous avons remboursé. Merci d'être venue récupérer l'arachnide ayant élu domicile dans le tiroir.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0046 - 02

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 66$

**Nature :** Pneu

**Information :** Qu'avez-vous fait à l'agent David pour qu'elle le perce avec son couteau ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0043 - 03

**Identité :** T. C. Fornell

**Montant :** 35$

**Nature :** String

**Information :** Vous avez perdu un string au NCIS et vous voulez qu'on vous rembourse cette perte ? Ça paraît logique, mais... un string ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0042 - 04

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Véhicule

**Information :** Non, ne pas payer ne vous aidera pas à en obtenir à la place un plus puissant. Les berlines de l'agence le sont bien assez. Vos amendes à répétition en sont la preuve. Et ce n'est pas la peine de venir nous menacer. Nous avons fait installer une porte blindée à l'entrée.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0047 - 02

**Identité :** Ziva David et Anthony DiNozzo

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Cirque

**Information :** Non, nous ne rembourserons pas ! Nous avons déjà été sympa avec vos tenues de soirée. Oubliez !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0049 - 01

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 7$

**Nature :** Bicarbonate de soude

**Information :** Vous en avez déjà en réserve. Vous n'avez donc pas l'utilité d'un nouveau pot.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0046 - 03

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 66$

**Nature :** Pneu

**Information :** Ah, vous êtes au courant aussi pour cette histoire de tenues de soirée. Vous en sauriez davantage à ce propos ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0043 - 04

**Identité :** T. C. Fornell

**Montant :** 35$

**Nature :** String

**Information :** On va vous rembourser, calmez-vous ! Vous disiez donc un string rose bonbon. C'est noté. Vous savez, si vous l'avez perdu dans l'agence, le plus simple serait de demander si quelqu'un l'a trouvé.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0050 - 01

**Identité :** J. Palmer

**Montant :** Devis en cours

**Nature :** Réparation de véhicule

**Information :** Quand vous dites qu'un éléphant s'est assis sur votre voiture... c'est une image, pas vrai ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0047 - 03

**Identité :** Ziva David et Anthony DiNozzo

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Cirque

**Information :** Vous avez rendu les animaux. Notre bureau vous est inaccessible. Donc vous pouvez oublier les menaces. Ah ah ! Nous ne risquons plus rien !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0049 - 02

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 7$

**Nature :** Bicarbonate de soude

**Information :** Un singe est responsable ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0046 - 04

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 66$

**Nature :** Pneu

**Information :** Vous n'en savez pas plus ? Zut ! Je suis pourtant sûr que nous aurions là la solution à tous nos problèmes.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0050 - 02

**Identité :** J. Palmer

**Montant :** Devis en cours

**Nature :** Réparation de véhicule

**Information :** Comment ça non ? Et pourquoi dites-vous que d'autres véhicules sont touchés ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0043 - 05

**Identité :** T. C. Fornell

**Montant :** 35$

**Nature :** String

**Information :** Vous n'enquêterez pas sur cette disparition pour conserver votre réputation ? D'accord mais ce serait tout de même plus simple de le rendre à son propriétaire que d'en racheter un neuf. Et ça nous économiserait des frais.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0051 - 01

**Identité :** Ned Dorneget

**Montant :** 54$

**Nature :** Pressing

**Information :** Tout votre costume a dû y passer à cause d'un singe ? Mais... Enfin... Adressez-vous à Abby Sciuto !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0042 - 05

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Véhicule

**Information :** Le véhicule de rechange est inutilisable. C'est-à-dire ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0049 - 03

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 7$

**Nature :** Bicarbonate de soude

**Information :** Remboursement effectué.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0052 - 01

**Identité :** Vance

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Véhicule

**Information :** Non, monsieur, j'ignore ce qui a enfoncé la carlingue de votre voiture et celles des autres. Je le jure !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0047 - 04

**Identité :** Ziva David et Anthony DiNozzo

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Cirque

**Information :** Oui, nous avons vu que vous pouviez nous pourrir la vie. Mais ça vous a dépassé, non ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0043 - 06

**Identité :** T. C. Fornell

**Montant :** 35$

**Nature :** String

**Information :** Vous savez quoi ? On rembourse. Même si je voudrais bien savoir comment vous avez perdu un string rose au NCIS. Qu'il soit tombé de votre poche ne m'éclaire absolument pas ! *****

.

**Note de frais n° : **0053 - 01

**Identité :** Cirque

**Montant :** 254$75

**Nature :** Location d'une mygale et d'un serpent

**Information :** Si on rembourse, vous promettez d'emmener loin d'ici ces deux animaux, le singe et l'éléphant ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0054 - 01

**Identité :** Fred de la compta

**Montant :** 34$

**Nature :** Cinq mètres de corde

**Information :** Heu... vieux, t'es sûr que ça va ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Réussite ou échec cette suite ?<strong>

*** Le string de Fornell :** Pour tous ceux qui souhaitent savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas, rendez-vous sur l'OS _Ducky et un invité surprise_ dans mon recueil _Les petites histoires du NCIS_ ou chapitre 9 de cette fic (la fin diffère de l'OS puisqu'il y a perte du string).


	8. Le nouveau

**CENT REVIEWS ! ! ! Cette fic les a passées ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Merci à vous tous de suivre et commenter ces notes de frais. Je ne pensais pas en les commençant qu'elles auraient autant de succès !  
><strong>

**l****essardster :** Ben oui. Et j'ai presque pas de remords. Tu as un compte, mais on ne peut pas te répondre par mp. C'est voulu ? ... **chou05 :** C'était du boulot, alors savoir que tu as aimé me fait extrêmement plaisir ! ... **Angy :** Une review par chapitre ? Waouh quoi ! Et avec la technique du relevé de phrase s'il vous plaît ! Tant que j'y pense, les Psychotiques sont présentes sur NCIS. Va faire un tour sur la fic_ Les portes ouvertes_ ! ... **Lysopaine :** Merci pour la mise en alerte. J'attends ton com !

* * *

><p><strong>A savoir sur cette "histoire" :<strong>

**Fred n'est pas de mon invention : **Il apparaît à la fin d'un épisode avec Senior, lequel a fait passé en notes de frais son costume hors de prix. Remboursement qui lui sera accordé. ^^

**Les prix : **Ils ne sont qu'approximatifs. Si vous vous renseignez, vous constaterez qu'ils sont très variables ! Les recherches prennent du temps, les prix sont généralement en euro et pas en dollars. Comme ce n'est pas capital pour la fic, je fais une estimation dans la plus part des cas (la location des animaux notamment). Pour celui du string, bien que venant de mon imagination, je tiens à préciser qu'il en existe vraiment à ce prix là !

**Vous avez demandé une suite, la voilà ! Si elle est appréciée, je pense continuer régulièrement à en faire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>8 – Le nouveau<strong>

.

Émetteur : Directeur Leon Vance

Destinataires : Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo Junior, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Abigail Sciuto, Jim Palmer, Donald Mallard et Ned Dorneget.

Objet : Notes de frais

Mesdemoiselles, messieurs,

Suite à la récente affaire où différents véhicules de l'agence ont été dégradés, le service comptabilité s'est retrouvé sans personnel pour traiter les notes de frais. Des trois membres en charge, deux sont partis en congé. Le troisième, connu sous le nom de Fred, a été retrouvé en pleurs dans le garage du NCIS. Une corde était accrochée à l'une des poutrelles métalliques du plafond. Un tabouret se trouvait dessous. C'est une chance qu'il n'ait pas su faire un nœud coulant !

Après de nombreuses discussions, ce service et moi-même sommes parvenus à un accord. Les deux comptables, une fois revenus de congé, s'occuperont des notes de frais de l'agence, vous exceptés.

Une nouvelle personne a été recrutée pour remplacer Fred, actuellement en dépression, et se charger de vous.

Le même technicien de surface est toujours chargé de transmettre les notes de frais entre le service comptabilité et vous. Il n'est pas question que nous revenions aux courriers électroniques.

Directeur Leon Vance

P.-S. : Au sujet du cirque, le sujet est clos. J'espère que c'est clair pour tout le monde !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0055 - 01

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 21$

**Nature :** Boussole

**Information :** Vous avez une bonne explication pour demander le remboursement de _ça_ ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0056 - 01

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Kaléidoscope

**Information :** Franchement, vous comptez faire quoi avec ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0057 - 01

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** DVD

**Information :** C'est non. Il n'y a aucun rapport avec le boulot.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0058 - 01

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Variable selon les jours

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** C'est une blague ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0059 - 01

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 120$

**Nature :** Ukulélé

**Information :** Plus de cent dollars pour un morceau de bois avec des cordes ? Vous avez l'intention de faire un nouveau remake de la chanson du Magicien d'Oz ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0060 - 01

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 77$

**Nature :** Stylo plume

**Information :** Vous en trouvez à un dollar l'unité dans le commerce des crayons !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0061 - 01

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 39$

**Nature :** Puzzle

**Information :** Combien de pièces ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0062 - 01

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 3$99

**Nature :** Mug

**Information :** Doc ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0058 - 02

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Variable selon les jours

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** Vous faites erreur sur mon identité. Alors payez vous-même vos litres de café quotidien.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0056 - 02

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Kaléidoscope

**Information :** Attendez, j'ai dû mal lire. Vous voulez avoir des « visions » comme si vous planiez mais sans vous shooter ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0057 - 02

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** DVD

**Information :** Je me fous que ce soit un chef d'œuvre. C'est non.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0055 - 02

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 21$

**Nature :** Boussole

**Information :** J'avais oublié votre sens de l'orientation légendaire. Autant pour moi. Le remboursement arrive.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0059 - 02

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 120$

**Nature :** Ukulélé

**Information :** Pas d'explication, mais un trombone et une menace de mort. Vous êtes charmante, vous savez. Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi, désolé.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0060 - 02

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 77$

**Nature :** Stylo plume

**Information :** C'est pour faire des dédicaces. Oui, et alors ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0058 - 03

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Variable selon les jours

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** D'où vient cette photo ! ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0061 - 02

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 39$

**Nature :** Puzzle

**Information :** 2500 ? Pas mal ! C'est quoi l'image ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0062 - 02

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 3$99

**Nature :** Mug

**Information :** En quoi avoir une nouvelle tasse rouge à pois blanc va vous aider à faire votre travail et augmenter votre productivité ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0056 - 03

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Kaléidoscope

**Information :** J'ai bien réfléchi, mais ça reste non pour le remboursement.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0057 - 03

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** DVD

**Information :** Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur vos quinze dollars.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0059 - 03

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 120$

**Nature :** Ukulélé

**Information :** Une balle et un couteau n'ont pas plus d'effet. Essayez encore, vous commencez à m'amuser !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0058 - 04

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Variable selon les jours

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** Non, ce n'est pas possible !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0060 - 03

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 77$

**Nature :** Stylo plume

**Information :** Si vous voulez de l'argent, ramenez ce truc au magasin.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0061 - 03

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 39$

**Nature :** Puzzle

**Information :** Des fleurs ? Mais c'est stupide !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0062 - 03

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 3$99

**Nature :** Mug

**Information :** Je vous en conjure, docteur, n'argumentez pas autant la prochaine fois ! J'ai rendu mon déjeuner lorsque vous avez évoqué _très_ en détails le mélange _apaisant_ de l'odeur du café et d'un corps en décomposition.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0059 - 04

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 120$

**Nature :** Ukulélé

**Information :** La poudre à gratter, vraiment ? Un peu trop évident. Pierrot (vous savez, l'homme de ménage un peu particulier qui assure le transport des notes de frais!) l'a subi avant d'arriver jusqu'au service. J'ai donc pris mes précautions avant d'y toucher. Mais je reconnais que c'était bien tenté. Y avait de l'idée !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0058 - 05

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Variable selon les jours

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** Comment as-tu appris ça ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0061 - 04

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 39$

**Nature :** Puzzle

**Information :** Je ne vous avais pas dit que c'était non ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0063 - 01

**Identité :** Leon Vance

**Montant :** 7$

**Nature :** Miroir

**Information :** Ce qui est valable pour vos hommes est aussi valable pour vous directeur, c'est non !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0062 - 04

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 3$99

**Nature :** Mug

**Information :** Oui, ça veut dire que je vous rembourse !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0059 - 04

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 120$

**Nature :** Ukulélé

**Information :** Non, demander gentiment ne marche pas mieux.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0058 - 06

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Variable selon les jours

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** Jethro, si tu diffuses cette photo de moi dans cette tenue, je balance à tes agents ce que m'a appris Diane sur toi ! Crois-moi, j'ai aussi de quoi faire du chantage.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0061 - 04

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 39$

**Nature :** Puzzle

**Information :** Finalement, vous seriez d'accord pour que je vous aide ? Ça devrait aider à me détendre aussi.

.

Émetteur : Service comptabilité

Destinataire : Leon Vance

Objet : Nouveau poste

Directeur,

Je voudrais qu'on reparle de ce boulot à mi-temps au NCIS. Vous savez, celui que mon patron et vous-même m'avez imposé pour que je fasse vraiment partie des murs !

D'accord, je râle souvent que je passe plus de temps dans cette agence que dans la mienne. Oui, c'est une image. Mais de là à devoir jouer les compta pour vraiment me rendre compte de ce que ce serait en _vrai_, y a de la marge !

Et puis vous avez vu leurs demandes ? Je comprends pourquoi l'autre a tenté de se pendre !

Alors sortez-moi de là !

Tobias Fornell

* * *

><p><strong>Vos avis sur ces nouvelles notes de frais ? Sur le "nouveau" ?<strong>


	9. Les origines

Comme quoi il ne faut jamais désespérer, voici enfin la suite des notes de frais !

Je pourrais résumer ce qu'il s'est passé dans les derniers épisodes, mais ce sera plus rapide pour voir de les relire, croyez-moi ! Donc je vous conseille de** faire un tour sur le chapitre 8 avant** de vous attaquer à celui-ci.

Aujourd'hui, la **formule change** un peu. Nous retrouvons le nouveau "comptable", un technicien de surface, les notes de frais inversées (PBG, c'est pour toi!) et le passage de Tobias en string au NCIS.

Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>9 – Les origines<strong>

.

- Bordel ! s'exaspéra Tobias Fornell en lisant les réponses des agents. Mais ils font un concours ou quoi ?

Face à lui, le porteur des notes de frais regardait avec inquiétude son nouveau « presque patron ».

- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il.

- Très bien, Simplet. Je vais très bien ! Je rayonne de joie même ! Ça se voit non ?

- Ben... non.

Avec un soupir désabusé pour le technicien de surface un peu simple et franchement agaçant avec qui il devait travailler, Tobias attrapa une liasse de petites feuilles par lesquelles tout avait débuté : les dernières demandes de remboursement des emmerdeurs du NCIS.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0055 - 02

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 21$

**Nature :** Boussole

**Information :** Vous ne comprenez pas, j'en ai besoin ! Le docteur Mallard me fait assez remarquer comme ça que je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation. La dernière fois, on est arrivé sur la scène de crime avec une heure de retard parce que j'avais confondu l'est et l'ouest. Une heure ! Il faut que vous m'aidiez, j'ai besoin de cette boussole !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0056 - 03

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Kaléidoscope

**Information :** Mais si, c'est ce que j'ai écrit ! Vous n'avez pas vu ? Vous n'auriez pas besoin de lunettes ? Un kaléidoscope est essentiel pour mes travaux ! Je ne peux pas essayer la drogue, c'est mal ! Bon, pas que je n'ai pas testé un jour (mais ça reste enter nous, hein!), mais je ne peux pas faire ça dans une agence fédérale. Et puis j'ai besoin d'avoir les idées claires ! Donc, pour avoir des visions, le kaléidoscope est la seule solution.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0062 - 04

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 3$99

**Nature :** Mug

**Information :** Je vous prie de croire que je compatis à votre malaise suite à la lecture de mes humbles explications quant à la raison pour laquelle cette tasse est nécessaire à mon travail. J'aimerais toutefois savoir ce que cela signifie dans mon cas au sujet du remboursement ou non-remboursement de ces quelques frais.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0057 - 03

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** DVD

**Information :** Mais enfin _Fight Club_ quoi ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! C'est plus qu'un chef d'œuvre, c'est une institution ! Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous voyez bien que vous pouvez me rembourser ces quinze petits dollars, il faut que vous le regardiez ! On ne peut pas bosser dans cette agence sans avoir vu _Fight Club _comme on ne peut pas survivre une journée au bureau si on ne donne pas sa dose de café à Gibbs !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0060 - 03

**Identité :** Timothy McGee

**Montant :** 77$

**Nature :** Stylo plume

**Information :** Vous savez, ce n'est pas le plus cher stylo du monde, son prix est même raisonnable. Mais c'est vrai que si vous pouviez me le rembourser, ce serait pas plus mal. Les temps sont durs, alors avoir un peu d'argent vous comprenez...

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0061 - 03

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 39$

**Nature :** Puzzle

**Information :** C'est un puzzle avec des fleurs, un magnifique bouquet de roses. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs d'enfance. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me détend et, avec notre travail, c'est très utile ! Ce n'est donc pas pour raison personnelle que je vous demande ça. Vous pouvez me rembourser !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0059 - 04

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 120$

**Nature :** Ukulélé

**Information :** S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous avoir l'extrême amabilité de me rembourser cette demande ? Je regrette sincèrement l'affaire du poil à gratter et les diverses menaces que j'ai pu proférer. Je ne le referai plus. Alors, maintenant, s'il vous plaît, très cher comptable, remboursez-moi.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0058 - 06

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Variable selon les jours

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** Tobias, j'ignorais ton goût pour la promenade nocturne en string. Magnifique la photo. Tu es d'accord pour que je la montre aux autres, pas vrai ? Ou tu préfères rembourser ?

.

Tobias grimaça à la lecture de ces dernières lignes. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sache comment Gibbs était parvenu à obtenir cette photo et qu'il détruise toute trace de ce passage peu glorieux au NCIS.

.

_**Souvenirs...**_

_Ducky considéra un instant incrédule la personne qui lui faisait face. De toute sa carrière, ni même de toute sa vie il n'avait jamais eu à affronter ce cas de figure. Il avait pourtant vu de nombreuses choses : des causes de décès plus que surprenantes, des personnes rencontrées ou situations vécues plus qu'originales, ridicules ou totalement loufoques. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'une fois où... non, rien n'était comparable à ça !_

_S'il n'avait pas été sûr d'être réveillé, il aurait juré rêver ou cauchemarder, au choix. Il aurait même pensé halluciner. Pourtant, comme celle-ci, toutes les scènes les plus folles auxquelles il avait été confronté au NCIS étaient réelles._

_Que Jethro se mette à chanter du rap vêtu d'un baggy, la casquette de travers, ou Ziva donnant des cours de broderie l'auraient bien moins étonné, c'est dire !_

_Même Abigail habillée BCBG jouant de l'accordéon ou bien le directeur dansant la polka aurait eu l'air ordinaire._

_Pire, que Timothy déguisé en mort-vivant dirige l'agence ou que Jimmy, cagoule sur la tête et arme au poing, braque une banque, il aurait trouvé ça normal._

_Même Anthony se mettant à discourir sur la physique quantique et la mécanique des fluides, ou bien Mike Franks en smoking donnant un concert à la flûte traversière, lui eut fait moins d'effet que la personne en face de lui._

_Oui, il avait définitivement vu beaucoup de choses au cours de sa vie. Il en avait imaginé tout autant, mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé voir un jour Tobias Fornell uniquement vêtu d'un string rose bonbon, l'attendre bras croisés en salle d'autopsie !_

_Ducky ne s'était pas préparé à cette vision et affichait de ce fait un air de circonstance. L'agent du FBI prit les devants dès qu'il s'approcha._

_- Sans commentaires, doc !_

_Ducky se ressaisit._

_- Que puis-je faire pour vous Tobias ?_

_- Auriez-vous des vêtements ?_

_C'était plus une prière qu'une question._

_- Cela doit pouvoir se trouver, répondit-il aimablement._

_Il se dirigea vers un meuble pour en sortir un sweat et un jogging siglé NCIS. Il les conservait ainsi pour les « au cas où »._

_- Je n'ai pas de chaussures, s'excusa-t-il._

_- Ça ne fait rien._

_Fornell saisit le sweat et l'enfila. Il s'empara ensuite du pantalon, mais :_

_- Vous pourriez vous retournez que j'enlève cette chose ?_

_Il désigna la pièce de tissu fluo sur son corps. Ducky s'exécuta pendant que son compagnon s'expliquait._

_- Ne le prenez pas mal Duck, mais je pense m'être assez ridiculisé comme ça._

_- Être pudique est le commun de la plupart des gens, énonça le docteur._

_- Justement !_

_Il y eut un silence puis Tobias reprit la parole._

_- C'est bon, vous pouvez vous retourner._

_Ducky lui fit de nouveau face. Il vit l'agent mettre l'incongru vêtement dans sa poche._

_Les habits étaient un peu amples,mais de bonne longueur. Seuls ses pieds nus dénotaient de l'image sportive qu'il renvoyait à présent._

_- Je vous les rapporterai, affirma-t-il._

_Ducky acquiesça avant d'oser formuler la question qui le taraudait depuis son entrée dans la pièce._

_- Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé ici affublé de cette manière ?_

_- Soirée arrosée, fut sa seule réponse._

_En retour, un regard intrigué quémanda quelques précisions. Fornell soupira, puis s'installa sur une des tables d'autopsie et débuta son récit._

_- Hier soir, j'étais à l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un collègue. L'alcool aidant nous avons commencé à faire des paris. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait ils sont devenus de plus en plus stupides. Le fiancé a fini par parier avec moi que j'étais incapable de danser en string -le mot lui écorcha les lèvres- devant lui._

_- Et vous l'avez fait._

_- Non ! J'ai passé ce truc et puis j'ai renoncé. Seulement cet imbécile ne s'en est pas tenu là. Il a refusé mon argent et m'a infligé un gage. Avec les autres, ils m'ont traîné jusque devant le NCIS, avant de déguerpir !_

_- Le NCIS ?_

_- C'était plus près que le FBI et j'y viens souvent. Un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs._

_- Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé ici ?_

_Il indiqua d'un geste la salle._

_- Le gardien était trop choqué pour m'empêcher de rentrer. À mon avis, il doit encore penser avoir eu des hallucinations._

_Il y eut un nouveau silence, que rompit Ducky._

_- Il est encore tôt, vous devriez en profiter pour partir. L'agence ne va pas rester déserte très longtemps._

_- Vous avez raison._

_Ducky fouilla dans son portefeuille et en sortit un billet. Il le tendit à Tobias._

_- Cela devrait être suffisant pour le taxi._

_- Merci. Ça m'évitera les questions que j'aurais eu si j'avais demandé à ce qu'on vienne me chercher. Je vous rembourserai._

_- Je n'en doute pas._

_Tobias le salua puis quitta la pièce. Il traversa les locaux à toute allure, gagnant le parking par lequel il comptait le sortir. Le garde ne posa aucun problème. On se souciait en effet plus des gens entrant dans l'agence que de ceux qui en sortaient. Il lui adressa un regard, le détaillant sans en avoir l'air, sans cependant l'empêcher de partir. Et c'est avec soulagement que l'agent retrouva la rue._

_Soulagement qui disparut dès qu'il attrapa l'argent dans sa poche pour payer le taxi une fois devant chez lui. La pièce de tissu fluo n'était plus dans sa poche. Elle n'était pas non plus dans le véhicule et il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu au sol une fois sorti du bâtiment malgré les nombreuses fois où il s'était retourné pour s'assurer qu'il était seul. Dans le bâtiment en revanche..._

_L'agent pâlit. Il avait perdu le string au NCIS !_

.

Chassant avec difficultés ses souvenirs, Tobias se reconcentra sur les réponses aux nouvelles notes de frais qu'il avait reçu. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour les rédiger. Il tendit ensuite avec un immense sourire les formulaires de retour à l'homme de ménage chargé de les transmettre à qui de droit.

- Cette fois, ça y est !

Le technicien de surface le fixa sans comprendre.

- Vous allez pouvoir faire votre travail, expliqua l'agent.

- Mon travail c'est de nettoyer.

- Et de jouer les postiers avec ces notes de frais, Pierrot.

- Je m'appelle Pierre, pas Pierrot.

- Je sais. Et vous n'êtes pas français.

- Non, je suis américain.

- Cajun, ajouta Tobias déjà fatigué de cette conversation jouée de la même manière quelques heures à peine auparavant, ça s'entend à votre accent.

- C'est cadien, corrigea-t-il.

- Le seul truc que vous arrivez à comprendre c'est quand je me plante, soupira Fornell. Dites-moi... vous n'auriez pas connu Sciuto à...

- Qui ?

- ...la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

- Je n'ai jamais habité là-bas.

- Oubliez ça, allez faire votre boulot. Ça me fera des vacances.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas en vacances.

- C'était une image !

- Les vacances sont une image ?

- Dehors ! explosa Tobias en se levant brutalement.

Inquiet de cet accès de fureur qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas, le jeune homme s'exécuta. L'agent du FBI se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un profond soupir.

- Simplet me tuera, se désola-t-il. Si les autres ne s'en chargent pas avant...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que ça change de d'habitude et ce n'est qu'au prochain chapitre que vous retrouverez les "vraies" notes de frais, mais ça vous a plu quand même un peu ?<strong>

**A noter : Pierre est de mon invention.** Le prénom francophone est voulu et est clin d'œil au personnage de Nila des **_Portes ouvertes_**, adaptation pour le NCIS des **_Psychotiques_**(recueil d'OS sur fictionpress, lien sur mon profil). PBG, Pline, Angy, Lul, Crazy, Sasha je pense que vous vous rappelez de lui !


	10. Les réponses

**Si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre posté mercredi, foncez ! Sinon, ****bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>10 – Les réponses<strong>

.

**Note de frais n° : **0062 - 05

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 3$99

**Nature :** Mug

**Information :** Le remboursement est annulé. C'était bien joué pourtant le coup du rapport écœurant au possible. Mais vous avez oublié un détail, vous ne buvez pas de café.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0059 - 05

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 120$

**Nature :** Ukulélé

**Information :** Vous ne renoncez jamais ? Parce que c'est toujours non. Même avec un mot de l'agent Gibbs. Surtout avec un mot de l'agent Gibbs en fait ! Si vous insistez encore, c'est moi qui vais me servir de lui comme moyen de pression. Si je vous dis robe de soirée à 700$ pour un cocktail avec un certain Italien, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0058 - 07

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Variable selon les jours

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** Je ne dirai rien à tes agents sur tes ex. Mais je veux savoir comment tu as obtenu cette photo ! Et c'est toujours non pour la facture.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0064 - 01

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 30$

**Nature :** Calendrier

**Information :** Un calendrier à ce prix là ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. D'autant que vous avez suffisamment de joujoux électroniques qui ont cette fonction.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0065 - 01

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 2$

**Nature :** Billet de tombola

**Information :** Je ne veux même pas savoir. C'est non.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0066 - 01

**Identité :** Leon Vance

**Montant :** 20$

**Nature :** Rouge à lèvres

**Information :** Directeur, vous avez décidé vous aussi de me pourrir la vie ? C'est quoi, un complot ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0067 - 01

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 249$

**Nature :** GPS

**Information :** Je suppose que la boussole n'a servi à rien. C'est ça ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0059 - 06

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 120$

**Nature :** Ukulélé

**Information :** Oui, je suis au courant de votre petite virée avec l'agent DiNozzo dans des fringues hors de prix. Elles vous ont été remboursées, mais ça pourrait changer si vous persistez avec ce ukulélé. D'ailleurs vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué la raison de cet achat.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0068 - 01

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 680$

**Nature :** Landau

**Information :** Pardon ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0069 - 01

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 177$

**Nature :** Canne à pêche

**Information :** Je suis curieux de connaître votre explication !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0070 - 01

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Thé

**Information :** Je suppose qu'après le mug c'est logique. Donc ça ne vous surprendra pas si je dis non.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0058 - 08

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Variable selon les jours

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin ! Je t'ai dit non pour le remboursement ! Je me fiche que la moitié de ton salaire y passe, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Et cesse de me parler de cette affaire de string !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0064 - 02

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 30$

**Nature :** Calendrier

**Information :** A quel point peut-il m'intéresser pour que j'accepte de le rembourser et d'en acheter un autre pour moi ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0065 - 02

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 2$

**Nature :** Billet de tombola

**Information :** Quoi les scouts ? Rien ne vous obligeait à leur acheter un billet, surtout pas pour le travail. Et vu le prix, vous pouvez bien le payer de votre poche.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0069 - 02

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 177$

**Nature :** Canne à pêche

**Information :** Comment votre portefeuille s'est-il retrouvé dans le conduit d'aération ? Et à quoi va vous servir cette canne pour le récupérer ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0066 - 02

**Identité :** Leon Vance

**Montant :** 20$

**Nature :** Rouge à lèvres

**Information :** Non, je ne moque pas de vous, directeur. Mais sincèrement j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait cet achat et encore plus pourquoi vous voulez le faire passer en note de frais !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0059 - 07

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 120$

**Nature :** Ukulélé

**Information :** Un pari ? Vous avez simplement perdu un pari ? Et vous m'emmerdez pour ça ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0070 - 02

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Thé

**Information :** Vous avez fait un lapsus lors de la rédaction de ce rapport grâce auquel j'ai rendu mon déjeuner ? Et vous croyez vraiment que ça va me pousser à vous rembourser ce thé ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0067 - 02

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 249$

**Nature :** GPS

**Information :** Ôtez-moi d'un doute... les voitures de l'agence ont bien toutes un GPS ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0069 - 03

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 177$

**Nature :** Canne à pêche

**Information :** Je récapitule. Vous étiez sur le toit de l'agence et votre portefeuille a glissé de votre poche pour tomber dans le conduit d'aération. Questions : Qu'est-ce-que vous foutiez sur le toit ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de grille sur le conduit ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce-que vous avez vraiment fait tomber à travers la grille ? Et comment avez-vous fait votre compte ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0068 - 02

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 680$

**Nature :** Landau

**Information :** Juste... c'est non, OK ? Alors n'insistez pas, même pour me raconter que c'est pour la fille des ressources humaines qui va bientôt accoucher.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0066 - 03

**Identité :** Leon Vance

**Montant :** 20$

**Nature :** Rouge à lèvres

**Information :** Un pari ? Vous ne l'avez pas fait avec l'agent David par hasard ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0058 - 09

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Variable selon les jours

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** Bordel, Jethro, tu vas me foutre la paix à la fin !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0059 - 08

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 120$

**Nature :** Ukulélé

**Information :** Un pari avec l'agent DiNozzo n'est jamais la chose à faire, surtout sur le temps que va mettre Gibbs à faire avouer un suspect. Franchement, devoir faire passer un ukulélé en note de frais parce que vous avez perdu, c'est stupide. Mais je veux bien vous aider. À une condition : vous m'expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé au sujet de cette soirée et de vos tenues hors de prix.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0064 - 03

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 30$

**Nature :** Calendrier

**Information :** J'ai bien reçu l'exemplaire de ce calendrier coquin. Vous pourriez en commander d'autres pour moi ? J'en connais que ça pourrait intéresser.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0069 - 04

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 177$

**Nature :** Canne à pêche

**Information :** Vous preniez l'air et vous avez glissé, envoyant rouler votre stylo si cher dans le conduit... vous me prenez pour une bille ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0065 - 03

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 2$

**Nature :** Billet de tombola

**Information :** Oui, on pourrait vous rembourser parce que ce n'est pas cher. Mais on ne le fera pas parce que cette demande est stupide.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0070 - 03

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Thé

**Information :** D'accord, docteur, ça vous aide à travailler. Je veux bien accepter de vous rembourser tout le thé que vous voulez, mais seulement si vous me rendez un service : faire comprendre à l'agent Gibbs que ce service n'a pas à rembourser ses factures du Starbucks.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0067 - 03

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 249$

**Nature :** GPS

**Information :** Si c'est pour votre véhicule, c'est à vos frais.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0059 - 09

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 120$

**Nature :** Ukulélé

**Information :** Une soirée entre amis ? Voir ce que ça fait d'aller dans un endroit sélect et branché en étant sur son trente-et-un ? OK, je veux bien. Mais pourquoi acheter les tenues ? Vous ne pouviez pas les louer ? Et faire passer ça en note de frais... mais enfin c'est stupide !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0068 - 03

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 680$

**Nature :** Landau

**Information :** Insistez encore et je fouille dans les archives pour trouver de quoi vous faire chanter. Croyez-moi, nous ne voulons ni l'un ni l'autre que ça se termine de cette manière.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0066 - 04

**Identité :** Leon Vance

**Montant :** 20$

**Nature :** Rouge à lèvres

**Information :** Un pari avec Dorneget ? Et vous avez perdu ? Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0069 - 05

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 177$

**Nature :** Canne à pêche

**Information :** Vous étiez avec une femme qui a perdu sa boucle d'oreille. Je vois. Mais en quoi cela concerne-t-il votre travail ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0070 - 04

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Thé

**Information :** Pourquoi je vous demande ça ? Si je vous dis string rose fluo, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? Eh bien, Gibbs me fait chanter.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0059 - 10

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 120$

**Nature :** Ukulélé

**Information :** C'est sûr que ça coûte pas cher quand c'est l'agence qui paye ! Mon prédécesseur n'avait pas les nerfs solides pour tenir ce rôle. Croyez-moi, si vous réessayez vous allez tomber sur un os.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0066 - 05

**Identité :** Leon Vance

**Montant :** 20$

**Nature :** Rouge à lèvres

**Information :** Vous aussi vous avez parié sur la durée d'un interrogatoire de Gibbs et vous avez perdu ? En somme, vous avez fait comme David et DiNozzo.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0058 - 10

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Variable selon les jours

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** Un moment, un très court moment j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0069 - 05

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 177$

**Nature :** Canne à pêche

**Information :** Ce n'est pas parce que c'est arrivé au NCIS que ça veut dire travail ! Bon... si vous me dites avec qui vous étiez, on vous rembourse.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0068 - 04

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 680$

**Nature :** Landau

**Information :** Où avez-vous eu cette photo ! ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0059 - 10

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 120$

**Nature :** Ukulélé

**Information :** « Tomber sur un os » est une expression ! Je voulais dire que... oh et puis merde, demandez à DiNozzo de vous expliquer.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0070 - 05

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Thé

**Information :** Merci de votre aide docteur ! Au fait, le remboursement est effectué.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0069 - 06

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 177$

**Nature :** Canne à pêche

**Information :** C'est remboursé. Sans rancune, hein !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0066 - 06

**Identité :** Leon Vance

**Montant :** 20$

**Nature :** Rouge à lèvres

**Information :** Non, directeur, ça ne veut pas dire que je vous rembourse.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0068 - 04

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 680$

**Nature :** Landau

**Information :** Alors c'est vous qui avez donné cette photo à Gibbs ! Entre drogués, on se soutient, c'est ça ? Eh bien, les choses vont changer ! J'ai eu vent de votre petite virée avec l'agent McGee sur le toit du bâtiment et le bijou que avez perdu, bijou que j'ai bien entendu récupéré. Vous oubliez cette photo et cette idée de remboursement et je ne dis rien à Gibbs sur votre petit rendez-vous secret. Entendu ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0058 - 11

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Variable selon les jours

**Nature :** Facture du Starbucks

**Information :** Le service compta ne rembourse pas cette facture, tu ne diffuses pas cette photo et personne n'aura vent de cet enterrement de vie de garçon pour ton deuxième mariage ni des photos qui vont avec. Nous sommes d'accord ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>


	11. Le poney

Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouvel **épisode** des notes de frais, encore **plus gratiné que d'habitude j**e crois. **Spéciale dédicace à WJ et SDI** pour leurs idées qui ont permis son écriture. Vous êtes géniaux !

Cette fois, on se concentre sur **une seule demande** à travers** trois personnages** : Tony, Fornell et Pierre, le technicien de surface. Pour ce dernier, je plaide coupable, plus stupide, on ne peut pas faire. Il est directement inspiré du personnage de Nila des _Portes ouvertes_. Si vous avez lu la fic et/ou que vous connaissez les Psychotiques... ceci explique cela. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>11 – Le poney<strong>

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0071 - 01

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir

**Nature :** Poney

**Information :** /

.

- C'est une blague ? s'écria Tobias.

- Non, corrigea Pierre, c'est un papier.

- Ça, je le vois que c'est un papier, crétin !

- Je ne suis pas crétin.

- Vous savez au moins ce que ça veut dire ?

- Non.

- …

- Mais y en a beaucoup qui m'appelle comme ça. Je crois que c'est un surnom.

- Un truc dans le genre, oui.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0071 - 01

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir

**Nature :** Poney

**Information : **? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0071 - 02

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir

**Nature : **Poney

**Information :** C'est joli ces points d'interrogation. Vous êtes resté bloqué sur la touche on dirait. On a mis de la colle sur votre clavier, c'est ça ? Ça veut dire que je suis imité ! Je suis célèbre ! COOL ! ! !

.

- Je vais le tuer ! explosa l'agent.

- Qui ?

- DiNozzo !

- Pourquoi ?

- Non. En fait, je vais vous tuer avant.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0071 - 02

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir

**Nature : **Poney

**Information : **1) Pourquoi avez-vous l'utilité d'un poney au NCIS ?

2) Puisque la réponse n'aura FORCÉMENT AUCUN RAPPORT avec votre travail, pourquoi voulez-vous qu'on vous rembourse ?

3) Êtes-vous stupide pour croire qu'on va vous rembourser ?

4) Ce qui veut dire NON, je n'ai pas été collé à mon clavier comme McGee !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° :**0071 - 03

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir

**Nature : **Poney

**Information :** 1) Ce n'est pas le NCIS directement.

2) Au final, ça a quand même rapport avec le boulot.

3) Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.

4) Si je pique les clés de votre bureau, je peux arranger ça.

.

- Il se paye ma tête ! siffla Fornell.

- Il a acheté votre tête ? Mais pourquoi pas le reste du corps ?

- Simplet.

- Oui ?

- Dehors.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0071 - 03

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir

**Nature : **Poney

**Information : **1) C'est-à-dire ?

2) Idem.

3) Je corrige, par rapport à d'autres, vous êtes intelligent. Quoique selon ce que vous me répondrez, je pourrai revoir de nouveau mon jugement.

4) C'est une porte blindée à scanner rétinien et vous n'êtes pas habilité... Vous pouvez toujours courir !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° :**0071 - 04

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir

**Nature : **Poney

**Information :** 1) C'est pour l'anniversaire d'Emily (oui, votre fille et oui, on sait que c'est vous le nouveau de la compta) auquel vous nous avez convié. Vous voyez, c'est pour entretenir de bonnes relations entre nos agences.

2) Donc vous allez rembourser.

3) Je suis le meilleur !

4) Je trouverai une solution.

.

- Vous voyez, Simplet, déclara Tobias le sourire aux lèvres après sa lecture, je peux revoir mon jugement sur les gens. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec lui. C'est un type bien en fait.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il était avant ?

- Ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- C'est trop long à expliquer et on n'a pas le temps.

- Mais c'est la seule demande que vous ayez reçue.

- Vous n'avez pas des couloirs à nettoyer ?

- Non, j'ai fini mon travail.

- Alors emmenez-lui ma réponse.

- Et votre explication ?

- Une autre fois !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0071 - 04

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir

**Nature : **Poney

**Information : **Prenez la couleur que vous voulez, mais évitez le noir avec la marque blanche sur le front. Ça fait cliché, même si c'est un poney. Pour l'adresse de livraison, prenez celle de Diane. Je ne veux pas de ça chez moi, c'est clair ? Une dernière chose : je vous attends !

.

- Pourquoi vous l'attendez ? s'enquit l'homme de ménage.

- Il veut venir mettre de la colle sur mon clavier. J'attends qu'il y arrive.

- C'est stupide !

- C'est pour ça qu'il va abandonner l'idée. Enfin j'espère.

- Parce qu'il est intelligent !

- Non, parce qu'il n'arrivera pas à entrer.

- Alors ça veut dire que vous voulez qu'il mette de la colle sur votre clavier ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Mais vous avez dit que vous l'attendiez.

- Vous me faites chier !

- Les toilettes sont à côté, dépêchez-vous alors !

- C'est une expression !

- Oh ! Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Vous m'emmerdez !

- Et alors ?

- Dégagez !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0071 - 05

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir

**Nature : **Poney

**Information :** Je renonce pour cette fois, mais j'y arriverai ! Foi de DiNozzo !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° :**0072 - 01

**Identité :** Pierre

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Poney

**Information :** Ben aucune.

.

- Vous aussi ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! ?

- Pourquoi vous vous mettez en colère ? Vous avez bien rembourser l'autre ! D'ailleurs Abby aussi elle en veut un. Pour son neveu.

* * *

><p><strong>Heu... un avis ? Oh et, pour Pierre, je vous avais prévenus !<strong>


	12. La journée va être longue

**Pierre est un cas et ça va se confirmer au fil des chapitres postés prochainement. ^^ Re-merci pour vos coms, vous êtes géniaux ! **

* * *

><p><strong>12 – La journée va être longue...<strong>

.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, Simplet, je vous écoute.

- C'est au sujet des notes de frais.

- Quoi encore ?

- Pour communiquer entre vous...

- On utilise le papier, le directeur refuse qu'on revienne à l'électronique et vous devez vous charger du transport, pas de négociation possible.

- Oh, mais ça ne me dérange pas !

- Alors quel est le problème ?

- Ben...

- Vous parlez maintenant ou vous sortez tout de suite.

- Ils voudraient savoir s'ils peuvent simplifier les papiers de retour pour éviter de noter toujours la même chose.

- J'ai besoin de leur nom, de la nature du remboursement à effectuer, de son numéro et du prix.

- Mais...

- Si j'ai donné mon accord ou mon refus, ils peuvent utiliser les notes inter-services

- Les quoi ?

- Les notes inter-services ou bien les mémos. Sinon, qu'ils fassent un truc à leur sauce.

- Mais...

- J'ai du boulot, fichez le camp !

- Mais vous n'avez pas encore reçu les nouvelles demandes de remboursement !

- Je suis aussi agent fédéral ! J'ai une équipe à faire tourner même quand je suis d'astreinte au NCIS ! Maintenant, dehors !

**.**

**Note de frais n° : **0073 - 01

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 5$99

**Nature :** Ôte-agrafe

**Information :** Adressez-vous directement au service en charge des fournitures.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0074 - 01

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 147$50

**Nature :** Dragées

**Information :** Ce n'est même pas la peine de donner des explications. C'est non.

.

**Identité**** :** Ziva David

**DdR**** :** Ôte-agrafe

C'est pour le travail !

.

**Identité**** :** Abby Sciuto

**DdR**** :** Dragées

Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous explique, remboursez-moi.

.

**De :** Compta

**N****dF****à**** : **Ziva David

Je me fiche que ce soit pour le travail ! Il y a un service pour ça, utilisez-le !

.

**De :** Compta

**N****dF****à**** : **Abby Sciuto

Je ne vous rembourserai pas même après vos explications.

.

**Identité**** :** Ziva David

**DdR**** :** Ôte-agrafe

Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère ? Je ne vous ai rien fait ! Et puis ma demande entre dans « vos » critères.

.

**Identité**** :** Abby Sciuto

**DdR**** :** Dragées

Eh bien, on n'a qu'à essayer !

.

**De :** Compta

**N****dF****à**** : **Ziva David

Je ne suis pas d'humeur, d'accord ?

.

**De :** Compta

**N****dF****à**** : **Abby Sciuto

NON !

.

**Identité**** :** Ziva David

**DdR**** :** Ôte-agrafe

C'est votre problème, pas le mien. Vous devez faire votre travail.

.

**Identité**** :** Abby Sciuto

**DdR**** :** Dragées

Alors voilà, j'ai besoin de dragées pour un baptême. Oui, je sais, c'est classique, mais là où c'est différent c'est que c'est pour le travail. En fait, c'est pour la fille des ressources humaines. Vous savez, celle qui attendait un bébé et pour qui j'avais demandé à ce que vous remboursiez un landau ! Bon, je sais qu'on ne doit pas revenir là-dessus, alors je demande autre chose. Totalement en rapport avec le travail, hein ! Oui, parce qu'il faut entretenir de bons rapports quand on travaille. Et elle m'en veut un peu depuis que j'ai empêché Tim, enfin l'agent McGee, de sortir avec elle en l'invitant à dîner chez moi (en tout bien tout honneur que ce soit clair!) plusieurs fois. Depuis, elle a trouvé un chéri et a eu un bébé, mais elle m'en veut toujours pour Tim, je veux dire l'agent McGee. Alors en payant les dragées pour le baptême, elle m'en voudra moins. Vous voyez ?

.

**De :** Compta

**N****dF****à**** : **Ziva David

Si je rembourse, vous me fichez la paix ?

.

**De :** Compta

**N****dF****à**** : **Abby Sciuto

C'est pour ça que VOUS devez payer de votre poche, pour qu'elle voit que vous voulez VRAIMENT faire la paix.

.

**Identité**** :** Ziva David

**DdR**** :** Ôte-agrafe

Si vous l'aviez fait dès le début, ça aurait été plus simple.

.

**Identité**** :** Abby Sciuto

**DdR**** :** Dragées

Mais je ne vais pas payer des dragées pour quelqu'un qui a voulu me prendre Timmy !

.

**De :** Compta

**N****dF****à**** : **Ziva David

Je prends ça pour oui.

.

**De :** Compta

**N****dF****à**** : **Abby Sciuto

Elle l'apprendra si c'est le NCIS qui paye, croyez-moi. Alors si vous voulez qu'elle ne fasse pas sauter vos prochains congés, payez-les de votre poche. Et puis McGee est toujours libre que je sache non ?

.

- Simplet, qu'est-ce-que vous tenez à la main ?

- Oh ! Je les avais oubliées !

- Oublier quoi ?

- Les demandes de remboursement des autres.

- C'est pas vrai ! Donnez-les moi tout de suite !

- Vous êtes fâché ?

- Donnez-les-moi !

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0075 - 01

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 19$

**Nature :** Dictionnaire

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0076 – 01

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 500$

**Nature :** Pare-brise

**Information :** Je l'ai cassé, mais c'était un accident !

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0077 - 01

**Identité :** McGee

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Contrat de mariage

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0078 - 01

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir selon l'abonnement

**Nature :** Journal

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0079 - 01

**Identité :** Leon Vance

**Montant :** 39$

**Nature :** Bâton de pluie

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0080 - 01

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Plaid

**Information :** /

.

- C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller !

- Mais vous ne dormez pas !


	13. vraiment très longue

**200 coms sur cette fic ! Youhou ! Merci à vous !**

**Je me suis régalée à lire vos commentaires et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous à la lecture de ce chapitre. Je vous préviens, la logique est toute relative pour certaines explications.**

**A noter, Doris est de mon invention, le journal aussi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>13 – ...vraiment très longue<strong>

.

**Note de frais n° : **0075 - 01

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 19$

**Nature :** Dictionnaire

**Information :** Ok, là je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi vous en avez besoin et pourquoi on doit vous rembourser.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0076 - 01

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 500$

**Nature :** Pare-brise

**Information :** Voyez ça avec les assurances.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0077 - 01

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Contrat de mariage

**Information :** C'est-à-dire ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0078 - 01

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir selon l'abonnement

**Nature :** Journal

**Information :** Vous l'avez gratuitement à l'agence que ce soit papier ou en ligne. Alors devinez ma réponse !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0079 - 01

**Identité :** Leon Vance

**Montant :** 39$

**Nature :** Bâton de pluie

**Information :** Ne me dites pas que c'est pour l'anniversaire de mon patron, je ne vous croirai pas.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0080 - 01

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Plaid

**Information :** Doc ?

.

o

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0075 - 02

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 19$

**Nature :** Dictionnaire

**Information :** Ce n'est pas évident ? J'ai besoin du dictionnaire pour chercher les définitions ou l'orthographe de certains mots.

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0076 - 02

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 500$

**Nature :** Pare-brise

**Information :** Ce sont les assurances qui m'ont dit de m'adresser à vous.

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0077 - 02

**Identité :** McGee

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Contrat de mariage

**Information :** Je ne vois pas ce que vous ne comprenez pas. Je veux faire un contrat de mariage. C'est clair, non ?

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0078 - 02

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir selon l'abonnement

**Nature :** Journal

**Information :** Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel journal ! C'est la revue Caféine !

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0079 - 02

**Identité :** Leon Vance

**Montant :** 39$

**Nature :** Bâton de pluie

**Information :** Vous n'avez pas à savoir pourquoi je demande ce remboursement. Faites-le, c'est tout.

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0080 - 02

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Plaid

**Information :** Je ne suis plus tout jeune et la salle d'autopsie est plutôt fraîche. Rédiger les rapports dans ces circonstances est difficile. Un plaid garderait mes jambes au chaud et, par la même, éviterait à mon corps une baisse de température contraignante lors de ces rédactions.

.

o

.

**Note de frais n° : **0075 - 02

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 19$

**Nature :** Dictionnaire

**Information :** C'est là tout l'intérêt des moteurs de recherches et des postes informatiques. Vous savez, le machin lumineux sur votre bureau !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0076 - 02

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 500$

**Nature :** Pare-brise

**Information :** Pourquoi doit-on s'en charger ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0077 - 02

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Contrat de mariage

**Information :** Le NCIS n'est pas une agence matrimoniale ni un cabinet d'avocat, ce n'est pas à nous de nous en charger. Et encore moins à la compta ! De toute façon, si c'est pour faire un contrat, suivez mon conseil, ne vous mariez pas ! Et puis avec qui voulez-vous vous marier de toute façon ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0078 - 02

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir selon l'abonnement

**Nature :** Journal « Caféine »

**Information :** Avouez, vous venez de l'inventer.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0079 - 02

**Identité :** Leon Vance

**Montant :** 39$

**Nature :** Bâton de pluie

**Information :** Eh bien, justement j'ai besoin de le savoir. Sinon, directeur ou pas, vous le payerez de votre poche.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0080 - 02

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Plaid

**Information :** On va dire que vous m'avez convaincu. Je n'ai pas envie de débattre avec vous. On rembourse.

.

o

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0075 - 03

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 19$

**Nature :** Dictionnaire

**Information :** Le papier ne tombe pas en panne, lui. Et vous n'êtes pas amené à côtoyé plusieurs fois par jour l'agent Gibbs, l'agent qui fait usage de sa batte de baseball contre son ordinateur et pense que frapper son téléphone sur la table le fera marcher mieux !

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0076 - 03

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 500$

**Nature :** Pare-brise

**Information :** L'accident n'est pas couvert pas les assurances, donc elles ne remboursent pas, donc c'est à la comptabilité de s'en occuper.

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0077 - 03

**Identité :** McGee

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Contrat de mariage

**Information :** Vous ne comprenez pas, je DOIS me marier ABSOLUMENT ! Je n'ai pas le temps de passer par un avocat. Le contrat implique seulement de l'argent et c'est vous qui avez en charge mon salaire. Alors vous pouvez bien le faire. Je vous en prie, c'est ma vie qui est en jeu !

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0078 - 03

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir selon l'abonnement

**Nature :** Journal Caféine

**Information :** Il existe des magazines sur tout et n'importe quoi. Gibbs lit le Sniper Magazine, McGee celui sur les jeux vidéos et il y en a plein sur la bouffe. Alors pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas sur le café ? C'est ce que certains ce sont dit, maintenant il y en a un. Et il me le faut absolument !

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0079 - 03

**Identité :** Leon Vance

**Montant :** 39$

**Nature :** Bâton de pluie

**Information :** Vous savez comme ce boulot est stressant ? Oui ? Alors vous comprenez que j'essaye tous les moyens possibles pour me détendre, pas vrai ? Et ce bâton est la nouvelle méthode. C'est donc pour le travail, remboursez-le.

.

o

.

**Note de frais n° : **0075 - 03

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 19$

**Nature :** Dictionnaire

**Information :** Ok, vos arguments sont valables. Tant qu'à faire, achetez-en deux autres, Simplet en a besoin et ça ne fera pas de mal à DiNozzo. Je vous rembourse tout.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0076 - 03

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 500$

**Nature :** Pare-brise

**Information :** Jusque là, ça se tient. Maintenant je vais oser vous demander : quel accident ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0077 - 03

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Contrat de mariage

**Information :** On se calme, McGee ! Reprenez tout depuis le début que je comprenne quelque chose. Parce que là c'est pas clair du tout.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0078 - 03

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir selon l'abonnement

**Nature :** Journal « Caféine »

**Information :** Pourquoi il vous le faut absolument ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0079 - 03

**Identité :** Leon Vance

**Montant :** 39$

**Nature :** Bâton de pluie

**Information :** C'est remboursé. Mais tenez-moi au courant pour que je sache si ça marche. J'aurais bien besoin de me détendre aussi.

.

o

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0076 - 04

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 500$

**Nature :** Pare-brise

**Information :** On était sur une scène de crime et il y a eu des échanges de coups de feu entre les méchants et l'équipe de Gibbs. Le pare-brise s'est pris une balle ennemie. Le type n'était pas du genre à avoir une assurance. Donc... ben il faut que vous vous en occupiez.

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0077 - 04

**Identité :** McGee

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Contrat de mariage

**Information :** C'est à cause de Doris des ressources humaines, celle qui a eu un bébé. Elle s'est... comment dire... elle m'aime bien, même beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop. Elle ne comprend pas que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Alors je lui ai fait croire que j'avais déjà quelqu'un. Abby était d'accord pour une petite mise en scène sur le toit. Sauf que ça n'a pas suffi. Alors je n'avais plus qu'une solution : le mariage. Mais lui dire qu'on va se marier ne l'a pas convaincu. Or si vous faites un contrat, il sera suffisamment légal pour qu'elle y croit et facile à détruire. Vous voyez ?

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0078 - 04

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir selon l'abonnement

**Nature :** Journal Caféine

**Information :** Vous connaissez Gibbs, vous savez qu'il est accro au café, qu'Abby l'est au Caf-Pow et que Ziva est en passe de faire pareil que Ducky avec le thé. Je suis entouré de drogués. Imaginez un instant que le Starbucks soit fermé, que les distributeurs tombent en panne ou qu'il n'y ait plus d'électricité, personne ne survivra plus d'une journée ! Dans ce magazine, il y a tout pour que je sache quoi faire en quoi de coups durs, les substituts à donner, comment échapper aux courroux des drogués et j'en passe. Cette revue est VITALE !

.

o

.

**Note de frais n° : **0076 - 04

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 500$

**Nature :** Pare-brise

**Information :** Donc ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez cassé contrairement à ce que vous avez dit ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0077 - 04

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Contrat de mariage

**Information :** Je vois oui. Mais j'ai besoin de précisions : que s'est-il exactement passé sur le toit ? Pourquoi Abby Sciuto ne peut pas vous faire un faux ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0078 - 04

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir selon l'abonnement

**Nature :** Journal « Caféine »

**Information :** Donc, c'est une revue, pas un journal.

.

o

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0076 - 05

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 500$

**Nature :** Pare-brise

**Information :** Non, ce n'est pas moi, mais j'avais garé le van au mauvais endroit.

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0077 - 05

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Contrat de mariage

**Information :** Bon, j'ai embrassé Abby sur ce toit, en tout bien tout honneur, hein ! C'était pour donner le change avec Doris en train de nous espionner. Abby ne peut pas s'en charger parce qu'elle n'est pas en état. Ça veut dire que vous accepter de le rédiger ?

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0078 - 05

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir selon l'abonnement

**Nature :** Journal Caféine

**Information :** Vous n'allez pas jouer sur les mots !

.

o

.

**Note de frais n° : **0076 - 05

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 500$

**Nature :** Pare-brise

**Information :** Envoyez-moi la facture de réparation, je m'en occupe. Mais à l'avenir, laissez l'agent Gibbs se charger de ça.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0077 - 05

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Contrat de mariage

**Information :** Pourquoi me demander de rédiger ce contrat ? Au NCIS, je suis en charge de vos notes de frais, c'est tout ! Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé sur le toit, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'était un simple baiser. Pour qu'Abby perde sa boucle d'oreille (à clip, je vous l'accorde), il a bien fallu que votre main la touche. La seule raison pour que ça se produise, c'est : avoir mis vos mains de chaque côté de sa tête ET un baiser langoureux, pas en tout bien tout honneur. Abby n'est pas en état, c'est-à-dire ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0078 - 05

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir selon l'abonnement

**Nature :** Journal « Caféine »

**Information :** Si.

.

o

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0076 - 06

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 500$

**Nature :** Pare-brise

**Information :** Je veux bien, mais l'agent Gibbs n'est pas vraiment en état de s'en occuper.

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0077 - 06

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Contrat de mariage

**Information :** Vous êtes du FBI et la seule personne à qui je peux faire confiance pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire (le contrat, le toit...). Gibbs ne doit jamais savoir, ni les autres, vous comprenez ?

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0078 - 06

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir selon l'abonnement

**Nature :** Revue Caféine

**Information :** Ça va mieux si je mets _Revue_ en « Nature » ? Vous me remboursez maintenant ? Parce que je ne ne peux pas la récupérer au courrier si je ne paye pas. Au passage, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'étais absent lorsqu'elle est arrivée, à ce moment là c'était la guerre entre des dealers et nous à coups de balles de 9mm. Bref, c'est un des préposés au courrier qui l'a réceptionnée, moyennant finance parce que j'avais demandé à payer à la réception, histoire d'être sûr que c'est ce que je voulais pour pouvoir la renvoyer dans le cas contraire. Je dois le payer en liquide, sauf que j'en ai pas sur moi, j'ai oublié ma carte bleue et personne ne veut m'en prêter. Le numéro coûte 7$, il faut que vous remboursiez cet achat, j'en absolument besoin ! Et pour l'abonnement, c'est d'accord au fait ou pas ?

.

o

.

**Note de frais n° : **0076 - 06

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 500$

**Nature :** Pare-brise

**Information :** Comment ça il n'est pas en état ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0077 - 06

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Contrat de mariage

**Information :** D'accord pour ça, mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu au sujet d'Abby.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0078 - 06

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 7$ + abonnement

**Nature :** Revue « Caféine »

**Information :** Vous n'aviez pas parlé du numéro, vous envisagiez simplement l'abonnement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous achetiez la revue et que vous ayez besoin à ce point de l'avoir tout de suite ?

.

o

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0076 - 07

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 500$

**Nature :** Pare-brise

**Information :** Le Starbucks est fermé, les distributeurs vides et les cafetières HS. Ce n'est pas le moment de lui demander quelque chose, croyez-moi !

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0077 - 07

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Contrat de mariage

**Information :** Le Starbucks est fermé ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

.

**Demande de remboursement**** n° : **0078 - 07

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** À voir selon l'abonnement

**Nature :** Revue Caféine

**Information :** Gibbs n'a pas pu boire une goutte de café depuis son arrivée au bureau. Je ne veux pas mourir !

.

o

.

**Note de frais n° : **0076 - 07

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 500$

**Nature :** Pare-brise

**Information :** Merci de l'info ! Le remboursement est effectué.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0077 - 07

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Contrat de mariage

**Information :** C'est bon, je vais vous le faire ce contrat. Mais venez à la compta, ce sera plus simple.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0078 - 07

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 7$ + abonnement

**Nature :** Revue « Caféine »

**Information :** D'accord, vous allez les avoir vos 7$. Pour l'abonnement, on en verra si la revue vous a aidé.

.

o

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Compta

**À ****:** Directeur

Monsieur, Gibbs est sans caféine depuis plus de six heures. Vous devez faire quelque chose !

.

**Note inter-service**

**De :** Directeur

**À ****: **Compta

Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'avais besoin d'un bâton de pluie ?

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Compta

**À :** Directeur

Vous seriez d'accord pour me le prêter ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tada ! Alors, que pensez-vous des explications et du chapitre de manière générale ?<strong>


	14. Le problème Simplet

Hola tout le monde, me revoilà avec un **nouvel épisode** des notes de frais. Il est **différent** des précédents **par sa forme** (comme à chaque fois finalement). Je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou non pour le dernier, alors **MERCI** à tous !

**Aelig :** Merci pour toutes ces mises en favori et en alerte (cette fic, _Irrécupérable, Quand l'amour fait sa loi, Les petites histoires du NCIS, Un réveil difficile_ et _Téléphone_). J'espère avoir un avis de ta part à présent ! **omoi yume, Kamirarisa, Lloyd-lullaby :** Merci à vous trois pour les mises en alerte. Je suis ravie que vous suiviez cette histoire, j'attends vos avis !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>14 – Le problème Simplet<strong>

.

**Note de service n°4002**

Émetteur : Directeur Leon Vance

Destinataires : Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo Junior, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Abigail Sciuto, Jim Palmer, Donald Mallard, Ned Dorneget et Comptabilité.

Objet : Notes de frais

Mesdemoiselles, messieurs,

À la demande des différents services et personnes qu'il a fallu rembourser ces derniers mois, des multiples problèmes rencontrés par le service comptabilité et de la mauvaise volonté de votre part, il vous est dorénavant demandé de soumettre votre demande de remboursement avant d'effectuer un achat. Il est en effet impossible de retourner à l'expéditeur la quasi totalité de vos demandes après refus de leur remboursement et mon bureau n'est en aucun cas là pour vos réclamations ! Donc, demandez d'abord l'accord du service avant de procéder à l'achat puis pensez à leur envoyer la facture une fois fait.

Soyons clairs, si vous achetez avant d'avoir fait votre demande et que la comptabilité vous dit non, vous ne serez pas remboursés. Si vous persistez, la somme sera directement prélevée sur votre salaire.

Directeur Leon Vance

P.-S. : Avant d'avoir l'idée de tester les limites de l'agent Fornell, rappelez-vous qu'il se charge aussi de vos fiches de paie.

.

- Patron, tu savais que Fornell s'occupait de nos fiches de paie ?

- Ça te pose un problème ?

- Mais pourquoi lui ?

- C'est à la compta de s'en charger et il fait partie de la compta.

- Deux demi-journées par semaine !

- Si ça ne te va pas, DiNozzo, rien ne t'empêche d'en parler en directeur.

- Et prendre le risque d'être ré-expédier sur le Seahawk ?

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Compta

**À****:** Directeur

Monsieur, je suis censé être là uniquement le mardi matin et le jeudi après-midi. C'est assez court, mais ça a toujours suffi. Je trouve pour ma part que c'est déjà trop. Alors seriez-vous d'accord pour que j'arrête totalement ce travail et que Fred ou Marlon reprenne le poste ? Je sais que l'autre (j'ai perdu son nom) a démissionné.

.

- Qu'attendez-vous, Pierre ?

- Votre réponse, monsieur le directeur.

- Vous devriez plutôt faire le tour de l'équipe afin de voir s'ils ont besoin de vous.

- Mademoiselle Abby m'a donné un bipper pour que j'aille les voir quand ils ont besoin de moi. Ça sonne et ça affiche le nom de la personne qui a besoin de moi. Mais je n'oublie pas mes rondes, hein ! Quatre fois par jour, comme vous avez dit.

- Justement, allez-y.

- Mais votre réponse...

- Repassez me voir après votre ronde, je vous la donnerai.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0081 - 01

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Tronçonneuse

**Information :** La scie électrique habituelle n'est pas efficace. Il nous faut du gros matériel.

.

- Docteur, vous êtes sûr que l'agent Fornell sera d'accord ?

- Nous en avons besoin pour le travail. Pourquoi serait-il contre ?

- Heu...

.

**Note de frais n° : **0081 - 01

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Tronçonneuse

**Information :** Vous n'êtes pas bûcheron, mais légiste !

.

- Je suis obligé d'aller à la morgue pour lui donner la réponse ?

- Vous avez envie de faire une promenade, Simplet ?

- C'est que le docteur Mallard ne s'y trouve pas en ce moment.

- Alors donnez-le à Palmer, il lui remettra quand il le reverra.

- Mais...

- Vous savez qui est Palmer ?

- Oui, mais...

- Du balai !

- Vous voulez que je vous prête mon balai ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0082 - 01

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** Ça dépend du nombre de boîtes que vous accepterez de rembourser.

**Nature :** Boîtes de pansements

**Information :** Si vous pouviez me donner le nombre assez vite, ce serait sympa parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin là !

.

- Vous avez compris, ce que je vous ai dit ?

- Je dois remettre la demande à l'agent Fornell le plus rapidement possible.

- Voilà.

- C'est plus court ou plus long en passant par la morgue ?

- Plus long !

- Et par le garage ?

- J'ai dit rapidement !

- Ah !

- Simplet ?

- Je m'en occupe.

.

**Note de frais**** n° : **0082 - 01

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 4$

**Nature :** Une boîte de pansements

**Information :** Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirai oui à plus !

.

- Simplet ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez dans les mains ?

- La réponse pour le docteur Mallard.

- Vous ne lui avez pas encore donné ?

- L'agent DiNozzo a dit que sa demande était urgente.

- Pas plus que celle-là. Allez-y !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0081 - 02

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** À définir

**Nature :** Tronçonneuse

**Information :** Venez au garage, vous constaterez que le cadavre est coincé dans un tronc d'arbre et que pour cette raison nous avons besoin de la tronçonneuse. Or il nous est impossible de nous en procurer une sans garantie de remboursement de votre part. Souvenez-vous de la dernière note de service.

.

- S'il ne donne pas son accord, dites-lui de venir me voir, entendu ?

- Oui, docteur.

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Directeur

**À****:** Compta

Justement, il n'y a plus que deux personnes en charge de la compta. Marlon s'occupe des autres, Fred se remet à peine de sa dépression et à son retour il ira le soutenir. D'ici à ce qu'on engage quelqu'un d'autre, que vous le formiez et que vous partiez, les choses resteront ainsi. Deux demi-journées par semaine, c'est peu. Vous survivrez.

.

- Alors cette ronde s'est bien passée ?

- Oui.

- Il n'y a pas de problème ?

- Non.

- Vous n'avez rien à me dire ?

- …

- D'accord, allez-vous-en.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0082 - 02

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 4$

**Nature :** Boîte de pansements

**Information :** Ce serait vraiment sympa si vous en remboursiez plus, vous savez. Parce que j'en ai besoin ! C'est simple, c'est quatre boîtes minimum ou un séjour à l'hosto.

.

- Vous lui dites bien que c'est urgent, hein ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait.

- Recommencez alors, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre !

- Il n'a pas compris.

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

- Ah bon ?

- Écoutez, vous lui expliquez que je dois ranger une montagne de dossier et que le papier coupe les doigts. S'il demande pourquoi quatre boîtes, précisez que McGee et Ziva m'aideront dès leur retour. La dernière, c'est pour en avoir d'avance.

.

**Note de frais**** n° : **0082 - 02

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 16$

**Nature :** Boîtes de pansements

**Information :** Simplet a transmis les explications. C'est d'accord. Envoyez-moi la facture.

.

- Dites à Ducky que c'est bon.

- Qui ?

- Le docteur Mallard.

- Ah ! … Je lui dit quoi ?

- Que sa demande est acceptée.

- Quelle demande ?

- Répétez-lui ça, c'est tout !

- Je croyais que je devais aussi aller voir l'agent DiNozzo et le directeur ?

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Compta

**À ****:** Directeur

Avec Simplet, je ne survivrai jamais !

.

- Pierre ?

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

- Quatre ans.

- Cela vous plairait-il de remplacer l'agent Fornell dans son travail ?

- Quel travail ?

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Directeur

**À ****:** Compta

Je fais poster une annonce dès que possible. Dans quelques semaines, vous aurez un remplaçant.

.

- Enfin !

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- Je vais enfin être débarrassé de vous tous !

- Vous ne vous plaisez pas ici ?

- Non !

- Oh !

- Ne pleurez pas !

- Je ne pleure pas. Sniff.

- Pitié, Simplet !

- Vous allez... sniff... me manquer.

- Je ne suis pas encore parti.

- C'est vrai ?

- Hélas.

- Elias ? C'est votre nom ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi vous répétez « nom » ?

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Compta

**À ****:** Directeur

Je ne tiendrai pas quelques semaines ! Il m'en faut un tout de suite !

.

- Connaissez-vous Louis ?

- Qui ?

- Louis. C'est un technicien de surface comme vous. Il a été engagé récemment. Il est... particulier dirons-nous.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Directeur

**À ****:** Compta

Dès jeudi, vous aurez de l'aide. Il s'appelle Louis. Sitôt formé, vous pourrez partir. Je me suis arrangé avec votre directeur. Bonne journée.

.

- C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai eu depuis longtemps !

- Quoi ?

- Mon départ.

- Votre...

- Non, ne pleurez pas !

- Pourquoi je pleurerais ?

- Mais vous... non, oubliez ça.

- Dites, monsieur.

- Oui ?

- Si vous partez sans partir...

- Hein ?

- C'est ce qu'il a dit le directeur. Vous partez, mais vous reviendrez. En fait, c'est juste votre travail qui va être différent.

- Un truc dans le genre, oui.

- Alors il faut que je vous fasse un cadeau.

- Heu... c'est pas obligé.

- Ça vous ferait pas plaisir ?

- Si, si. Vous pensez à quoi ?

- Si je vous le dis, ce sera plus un cadeau.

- Mais vous serez sûr de me faire plaisir.

- C'est vrai.

- Alors ?

- Je sais que vous avez perdu un string. C'était écrit sur les notes que j'ai transporté.

- Une erreur de ma part. Continuez ?

- Ça vous plairait que je vous un offre un ? De la même couleur ?

- C'est-à-dire que...

- Parce que j'en ai trouvé un en faisant le ménage et...

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, le chapitre s'arrête bien là. ^^ Vous en dites quoi ?<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Actu <em>Psychotiques<em> (pour ceux qui suivent) :** **un nouvel épisode est en ligne. On retrouve le trio habituel et une histoire de déménagement.


	15. Explications vs remboursement

Comme promis, voilà un nouvel épisode des Notes de frais ! On retrouve les demandes de **quatre personnages** : Abby, Tim et les légistes. Fornell est toujours à la compta, mais plus pour longtemps.

À l'origine ce sont plusieurs très** courts épisodes** que j'ai décidé de **rassembler**. Normalement, ça passe à la lecture, mais si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, vous saurez pourquoi.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>15 – Explications vs remboursement<strong>

.

- Vous allez partir ! pleura Pierre.

- Vous en faites pas, je suis sûr qu'on se reverra.

- C'est votre dernier jour ici !

- Oui, et autant que je termine les choses comme il faut. Passez-moi les demandes de remboursement.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0085 - 01

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** 56$

**Nature :** Cerf-volant

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0083 - 01

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 2000$ (après remise du vendeur)

**Nature :** Matériel informatique

**Information :** Je suis informaticien. Nous sommes des agents fédéraux et le cyberterrorisme monte en force. J'en ai besoin.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0084 - 01

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Boutons (quatre)

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de remboursement n° : **0086 - 01

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 40$

**Nature :** Chalumeau

**Information :** Mon voisin a aimablement accepté de me faire un prix. Je pense cette demande raisonnable.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0085 - 01

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** 56$

**Nature :** Cerf-volant

**Information : **Je suis dans un bon jour. Je vais vous demander gentiment pourquoi vous avez besoin d'un cerf-volant pour votre travail.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0084 - 01

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Quatre boutons

**Information :** Vous n'avez pas renseigné la partie information. Expliquez votre demande.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0083 - 01

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 2000$ (après remise du vendeur)

**Nature :** Matériel informatique

**Information :** Avec tout ce que vous avez disponible à l'agence, vous n'avez pas besoin de plus. Précisez votre demande.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0086 - 01

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 40$

**Nature :** Chalumeau

**Information :** Vous êtes légiste et vous voulez un chalumeau. Après la hache, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, mais je suis tout de même curieux de connaître votre justification. Et faites court !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0085 - 02

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** 56$

**Nature :** Cerf-volant

**Information :** La semaine a été TERRIBLE ! J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me changer les idées.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0084 - 02

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Quatre boutons

**Information :** J'ai perdu les miens sur la dernière scène de crime.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0083 - 02

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 2000$ (après remise du vendeur)

**Nature :** Matériel informatique

**Information :** Il n'y a pas tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Regardez la liste !

.

**Demande de remboursement n° : **0086 - 02

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 40$

**Nature :** Chalumeau

**Information :** Un corps est coincé dans un bloc de béton. Compte tenu de mon grand âge et dans un souci de protection du corps, le chalumeau est le plus adapté.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0085 - 02

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** 56$

**Nature :** Cerf-volant

**Information : **Un cerf-volant ? Pour vous changer les idées ? Dans un labo ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0084 - 02

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Quatre boutons

**Information : **Comment vous vous êtes débrouillé ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0083 - 02

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 2000$ (après remise du vendeur)

**Nature :** Matériel informatique

**Information :** Cette liste fait six pages, sans les annexes ! Soyez clair parce qu'on ne comprend rien, ni moi, ni Simplet.

.

- Je m'appelle Pierre.

- C'est pareil.

- Et puis j'ai compris.

- Ah oui ? Alors vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Heu... non. Mais je suis sûr que si...

- Emmenez-lui ma réponse et bouclez-la.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0085 - 03

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** 56$

**Nature :** Cerf-volant

**Information :** Ouiiii !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0084 - 03

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Quatre boutons

**Information :** En fait j'ai trébuché. La veste s'est accrochée, les boutons sont partis. Je ne les ai pas retrouvés.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0086 - 02

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 40$

**Nature :** Chalumeau

**Information :** D'accord, j'accepte l'explication. Mais c'est non pour le remboursement. Il y a un chalumeau au garage, prenez-le.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0085 - 03

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** 56$

**Nature :** Cerf-volant

**Information : **Vous avez fumé quoi ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0084 - 03

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Quatre boutons

**Information :** Vous vous croyez crédible ?

.

- Il avait l'air sincère.

- Vous vous êtes fait avoir, Simplet, c'est tout.

- Il est gentil monsieur Palmer.

- En quoi ça l'empêcherait d'être un menteur ?

- Le docteur Mallard dit qu'il sait pas mentir.

- Depuis le temps qu'il est au NCIS ? Qu'il fréquente cette équipe ?

- C'est aussi ce qu'a dit l'agent DiNozzo.

- Je le savais, il a menti !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0084 - 03 bis

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Quatre boutons

**Information :** Je sais que DiNozzo était avec vous. Renoncez tout de suite à cette demande !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0083 - 03

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 2000$ (après remise du vendeur)

**Nature :** Matériel informatique

**Information :** Le matériel que j'ai n'est pas assez puissant.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0085 - 04

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** 56$

**Nature :** Cerf-volant

**Information :** Mais rien ! Je suis clean, je vous assure !

.

**Demande de remboursement n° : **0086 - 03

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 40$

**Nature :** Chalumeau

**Information :** Il est indisponible. D'ici à ce que je puisse l'avoir, plusieurs jours seront passés. Je ne peux pas attendre avec l'enquête en cours.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0085 - 04

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** 56$

**Nature :** Cerf-volant

**Information : **Insister sur ce point a plutôt tendance à me convaincre du contraire. Je vais demander à une équipe de décontaminer le labo. Et au directeur l'autorisation de vous faire faire des analyses.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0083 - 03

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 2000$ (après remise du vendeur)

**Nature :** Matériel informatique

**Information :** J'ai fait parvenir votre liste au service informatique pour qu'il m'explique. Tout ce que vous demandez est déjà disponible à l'agence ! On ne remboursera rien !

.

- Il a compris que c'était pour chez moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, agent McGee. Mais quand je suis parti il faisait une drôle de tête.

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait, Tony ?

- Rien du tout ! Mais tu devrais éviter de laisser traîner tes affaires partout. Faire croire à Fornell que tu as besoin de matériel pour lutter contre des terroristes alors que tu en as besoin pour jouer chez toi à _World of Warcraft_, ça le fait moyen.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0084 - 04

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Quatre boutons

**Information :** Les boutons coûtent cher et mon histoire est vraie !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0086 - 03

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 40$

**Nature :** Chalumeau

**Information :** Je vais oser vous demander pourquoi l'autre est indisponible.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0084 - 04

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Quatre boutons

**Information :** Donc si je vais voir le docteur Mallard, il me confirmera tout ? Faites très attention à votre réponse !

.

- Mais, docteur, vous pouvez...

- Non, monsieur Palmer. Je ne mentirai pas à l'agent Fornell pour que tu gagnes ton pari.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0085 - 05

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** 56$

**Nature :** Cerf-volant

**Information :** Mais c'est vous qui n'êtes pas net ! Oh, ça rime ! C'est rigolo !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0084 - 05

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Quatre boutons

**Information :** D'accord, j'ai menti. Mais pour quatre boutons, vous exagérez.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0084 - 05

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Quatre boutons

**Information :** 24$ quatre boutons qui en valent 5$ et c'est moi qui exagère ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0085 - 05

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** 56$

**Nature :** Cerf-volant

**Information :** J'ai prévenu les autorités compétentes. Vous allez avoir droit à quelques jours de vacances, mademoiselle Sciuto.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0084 - 06

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Quatre boutons

**Information :** Tony me devra le double si vous me remboursez.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0085 - 06

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** 56$

**Nature :** Cerf-volant

**Information :** Mais je vais bien enfin ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai demandé un cerf-vol...

.

- Les types de la sécurité l'ont ceinturée avant qu'elle ait le temps de finir je suppose.

- Oui.

- Quelle tristesse. Être junkie à son âge. Enfin elle ne fait que remplacer une addiction par une autre.

- Comment vous avez su qu'elle était malade ?

- Elle n'a pas expliqué pourquoi elle voulait un cerf-volant. Or elle donne toujours une raison, même complètement débile. Et puis j'ai croisé Gibbs ce matin. Je sais reconnaître Jethro en manque de caféine. J'ai vérifié, le Starbucks est encore fermé.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0084 - 06

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Quatre boutons

**Information :** C'est tout ? Faites monter les enchères ! Je rembourse et on partage les gains. Ça marche ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0084 - 07

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 24$

**Nature :** Quatre boutons

**Information :** Ça marche !

.

- Argh ! s'étrangla Fornell devant la photo tendue par Pierre. C'est quoi ça ?

- La réponse du docteur Mallard.

- Je lui ai demandé des explications, pas un nouveau design de ma voiture à coup de chalumeau !

- C'est pas lui qui l'a abîmé, c'est Louis. Mais vous inquiétez pas, le docteur Mallard a dit que l'agence rembourserait les frais pour votre voiture.

- Qui ça Louis ? Mon remplaçant ?

- Oui. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il est pas content de son nouveau poste.

* * *

><p><strong>Qui le serait à sa place d'ailleurs ?<strong>


	16. Succession

**MERCI à tous pour vos coms !** Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous passiez un bon moment à la lecture de ces notes de frais. ^_^

**WJ :** Ne t'en fais pas, il ne sera jamais loin.** Rose :** Le café est un incontournable avec eux ! **Jen :** Alors, lu ou pas lu ce recueil finalement ? **MDH :** Tu vois, les nouvelles notes n'auront pas tant tardé que ça. **Pims :** J'en suis ravie, parce que c'est bien le but !** Athna :** Eh bien, la voilà la suite réclamée. Et Simplet est toujours là ! **Chou :** Tant mieux alors ! J'espère que cette "suite" te plaira.

La suite sera arrivée vite ! Aujourd'hui, on découvre le nouveau et** quatre nouvelles demandes** de remboursement. **Clin d'**œil **aux _Psychotiques_ avec le nouveau** personnage de Louis, comme l'a été Pierre.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>16 - Succession<strong>

.

**Note de service n°4613**

Émetteur : Directeur Leon Vance

Destinataires : Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo Junior, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Abigail Sciuto, Jimmy Palmer, Donald Mallard, Ned Dorneget

Copie : T.C. Fornell, Rachell Cranston, Comptabilité

Objet : Notes de frais

Mesdemoiselles, messieurs,

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que Louis, un de nos techniciens de surface, reprend le poste occupé précédemment par l'agent Fornell. Il prend ses nouvelles fonctions cette semaine et aura en charge vos notes de frais.

J'espère ne pas avoir à vous rappeler que celles-ci concernent uniquement le travail. Votre nouveau référent au service comptabilité est informé. Il a par ailleurs suivi une courte formation auprès de son prédécesseur afin de gérer au mieux son nouvel emploi.

Pierre conserve son rôle de messager auprès de vous et de ses services. Il est donc entendu que le papier est maintenu. Nous ne reviendrons pas à l'électronique et aux problèmes qui l'accompagnaient.

Je vous demanderai donc de faire un accueil chaleureux à votre collègue à ce poste.

Directeur Leon Vance

.

- Pourquoi Rachell est en copie ? C'est à cause de l'autre fou, c'est ça ?

- Il s'appelle Louis, DiNozzo.

- Mais tu l'as vu, patron ? Il est complètement cinglé !

- Il a quelques difficultés que le docteur Cranston se charge de régler.

- C'est un psychopathe, Gibbs ! C'est Louis le Psychopathe !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0087 - 01

**Identité :** Ziva

**Montant :** 11$50

**Nature :** Miel

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0088 - 01

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** 4$99

**Nature :** Colle extra forte

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0089 - 01

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 8$80

**Nature :** Timbres

**Information :** J'en ai besoin pour mon courrier.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0090 - 01

**Identité :** Fornell

**Montant :** Cher. Très très cher même !

**Nature :** Tank

**Information :** /

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Compta

**À ****:** Directeur

Vous êtes sûr de leur avoir dit que les notes de frais devaient concerner le travail ? Parce qu'ils ont décidé de me pourrir la vie avec des demandes stupides dès le premier jour.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0087 - 01

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 11$50

**Nature :** Miel

**Information :** Vous êtes agent fédéral. Votre demande est débile. C'est non.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0088 - 01

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** 4$99

**Nature :** Colle extra forte

**Information :** C'est pas ce service qui s'en occupe.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0089 - 01

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 8$80

**Nature :** Timbres

**Information :** Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? Y a un service pour ça !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0090 - 01

**Identité :** Fornell

**Montant :** ?

**Nature :** Tank

**Information : **Un tank... pourquoi ?

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Directeur

**À ****:** Compta

Je leur ai rappelé que ça devait concerner le travail. Ils ont simplement du mal avec cette notion.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0087 - 02

**Identité :** Ziva

**Montant :** 11$50

**Nature :** Miel

**Information :** J'en ai besoin !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0088 - 02

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** 4$99

**Nature :** Colle extra forte

**Information :** Ils ont dit non.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0089 - 02

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 8$80

**Nature :** Timbres

**Information :** Ils n'ont pas les timbres dont j'ai besoin.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0090 - 02

**Identité :** Fornell

**Montant :** Hors de prix.

**Nature :** Tank

**Information :** Parce que.

.

- Du mal avec cette notion ? ricana Louis à la lecture des réponses des agents. Mon œil, ils sont complètement demeurés oui !

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient habité le NCIS.

- J'ai dit ils _sont_ demeurés, Simplet, pas ils _ont_ demeuré ici !

- C'est pas pareil ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0087 - 02

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 11$50

**Nature :** Miel

**Information :** Pourquoi vous avez besoin de miel ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0088 - 02

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** 4$99

**Nature :** Colle extra forte

**Information :** Ok... Pourquoi vous avez besoin de ça ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0089 - 02

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 8$80

**Nature :** Timbres

**Information :** Un timbre c'est un timbre, débrouillez-vous avec ce qu'ils ont.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0090 - 02

**Identité :** Fornell

**Montant :** ?

**Nature :** Tank

**Information : **J'ai dit pourquoi ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0087 - 03

**Identité :** Ziva

**Montant :** 11$50

**Nature :** Miel (un pot de 1 kg)

**Information :** Pour faire du nougat.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0088 - 03

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** 4$99

**Nature :** Colle extra forte

**Information :** Mes agents s'amusent à coller les autres à leurs chaises. Je veux faire un retour à l'envoyeur.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0089 - 03

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 8$80

**Nature :** Timbres

**Information :** J'en ai besoin pour mon courrier.

.

**Demande de remboursement n° :**0090 - 03

**Identité :** Fornell

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Tank

**Information : **Pourquoi ? Pour que vous compreniez ma douleur.

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Compta

**À ****:** Directeur

Je sais pourquoi les autres se sont barrés. Je reste pas une minute de plus ici ! Je reprends mon ancien poste à plein temps.

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Directeur

**À ****:** Compta

Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes toujours sous contrôle judiciaire ? Alors vous resterez à temps partiel à la compta comme convenu.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0087 - 03

**Identité :** Ziva David

**Montant :** 11$50

**Nature :** Miel

**Information :** Et vous trouvez que ça a rapport avec le travail ? Oubliez cette demande ou je vous fais bouffer le kilo de miel. Et le pot avec !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0088 - 03

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** 4$99

**Nature :** Colle extra forte

**Information :** Fallait le dire tout de suite ! Bien sûr qu'on vous rembourse ! Prenez même le double de colle, j'en connais qui aurait bien besoin d'une petite leçon aussi.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0089 - 03

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 8$80

**Nature :** Timbres

**Information :** Vous commencez à me gonfler avec vos timbres. Démerdez-vous avez le service fournitures et arrêtez de me faire chier ou c'est sur la gueule que je vais vous timbrer ce courrier !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0090 - 03

**Identité :** Fornell

**Montant :** ?

**Nature :** Tank

**Information : **Pourquoi ? Pour que vous compreniez ma douleur.

.

- Ziva.

- Quoi McGee ?

- C'est pas le nouveau de la compta qui vient de sortir du bureau du directeur ?

- Si. Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, c'est bizarre. J'aurais juré qu'il avait un tube de colle à la main.

* * *

><p><strong>L'équipe a trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur !<strong> Ça risque de rendre les choses très intéressantes. ^^

Si ça vous a plu et que **vous voulez la suite**,** dites-le** et je vous poste ça la semaine prochaine. Une histoire de scaphandre est notamment prévue au programme.


	17. Un problème de formation

**La suite n'aura pas tardé. ^^**

Rassurez-vous, **Fornell** est bien loin de disparaître ! Quant à **Louis,** vous allez rapidement constater qu'il a un caractère bien plus difficile que l'agent (et le langage qui va avec). Avec **Pierre** pour compléter le trio, il risque d'y en avoir de belles, croyez-moi !

**WJ :** *vérifie que l'étouffement est passé* Ca va ? Tu te remets ? **Rose :** La fin des jours heureux de l'équipe ? Naan, juste le début des pires jours de leurs vies. ^^ **Athna :** Je crois bien qu'ils ont pris Louis justement parce qu'il sait se défendre, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs !**DanettePistache :** J'aime bien ce pseudo :) Ca me donne même de nouvelles idées pour les futures notes. Mais on va d'abord s'attaquer au fameux scaphandre. **Jen :** Coriace, c'est le mot ! **Aelig :** Le tank reviendra, mais pas dans ce chapitre. Pas sûr que Louis apprécie. **loulou :** Héhé, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud chez Fornell. Et t'as vu ? La suite est arrivée vite ! **DG :** Peut-être un peu trop à la hauteur au goût de certains. Tu apprendras ça aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><strong>17 <strong>**– ****Un problème de formation**

.

- Pierre, soupira Vance, répondez-moi, c'est Louis qui m'a collé à mon siège ?

- Vous êtes collé ?

- Oui, je le suis. Et c'est Louis qui en est responsable, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Responsable de quoi ?

- Allez me chercher McGee !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il s'y connaît en colle. Allez !

- Ben…

- Quoi encore ?

- Il est collé lui aussi.

- Allez cherchez DiNozzo alors.

- Il l'est aussi.

- David !

- Heu…

- Non de… Gibbs, Louis, je vais les tuer !

- Comment vous allez faire si vous êtes collé ?

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0091 - 01

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 150$

**Nature :** Chat

**Information :** Ne me venez pas me dire qu'une bestiole est utile pour votre boulot. C'est juste des emmerdes en perspective.

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0092 - 01

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 69$99

**Nature :** Télévision

**Information :** Y a pas assez d'écrans au NCIS ?

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0093 - 01

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 14 000$

**Nature :** Scaphandre

**Information :** Avant de vous dire non, j'aimerais quand même savoir quelle explication tordue vous allez me sortir.

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0094 - 01

**Identité :** Ducky Mallard

**Montant :** 7$

**Nature :** B.D.

**Information :** C'est quoi encore ce machin ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0091 - 02

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 150$

**Nature :** Chat

**Information :** Il est tatoué, stérilisé et vacciné. Il n'y a aucun risque à sa présence dans les bureaux.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0092 - 02

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 69$99

**Nature :** Télévision

**Information :** Elle doit servir pour en remplacer une autre.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0093 - 02

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 14 000$

**Nature :** Scaphandre

**Information :** À ce prix là, c'est une affaire ! Il date du XIXe siècle !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0094 - 02

**Identité :** Ducky Mallard

**Montant :** 7$

**Nature :** B.D.

**Information :** B.D. est l'acronyme de bande dessinée. Pour simplifier, il s'agit de l'équivalent de nos comics outre-atlantique.

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0091 - 02

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 150$

**Nature :** Chat

**Information :** J'ai pas parlé de danger, j'ai parlé d'emmerdes. De toute façon, c'est pas le sujet. Un chat n'a rien à faire dans une agence fédérale.

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0092 - 02

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 69$99

**Nature :** Télévision

**Information :** Laquelle et où ?

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0093 - 02

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 14 000$

**Nature :** Scaphandre

**Information :** Il pourrait dater des mésopotamiens que ce serait pareil. Et je sais que ça n'existait pas à cette époque, je suis pas débile non plus. Ce que je vous ai demandé à la base c'était une explication.

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0094 - 02

**Identité :** Ducky Mallard

**Montant :** 7$

**Nature :** B.D.

**Information :** Pourquoi vous lisez pas des comics comme tout le monde ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0091 - 03

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 150$

**Nature :** Chat

**Information :**Vous avez une idée du stress que ça nous fait ce travail ? Un chat, ça calme. Il faut au moins ça pour mes nerfs. Et puis le je l'amènerai pas tous les jours au bureau de toute façon. Il restera avec mon chien.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0092 - 03

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 69$99

**Nature :** Télévision

**Information :** Chez Gibbs. Son antiquité ne capte qu'une chaîne en noir et blanc. Et encore !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0093 - 03

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 14 000$

**Nature :** Scaphandre

**Information :** Doris veut toujours me prendre Timmy, même maintenant qu'elle est mariée et maman. C'est bientôt le bal du NCIS. Je vais l'empêcher d'y aller. Coincée là-dedans, on sera tranquille.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0094 - 02

**Identité :** Ducky Mallard

**Montant :** 7$

**Nature :** B.D.

**Information :** Je suis européen d'origine, pas américain. Ils sortent une nouvelle édition de Tintin en gaélique (écossais, pas irlandais) que je souhaiterais obtenir. Un ami à moi a pu, part ses contacts, me l'avoir à un prix réduit.

.

- C'est pas vrai, pesta Louis. Ils ont fumé ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas où ils ont fumé. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé où, Simplet.

- Mais si ! Vous avez dit...

- Bouclez-la et amenez-leur mes réponses.

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0091 - 03

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 150$

**Nature :** Chat

**Information :** Un chat et un chien ? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est l'idée du siècle ?

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0092 - 03

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 69$99

**Nature :** Télévision

**Information :** Dramatique. C'est non.

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0093 - 03

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 14 000$

**Nature :** Scaphandre

**Information :** Vous comptez la mettre comment dans ce truc ?

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0094 - 03

**Identité :** Ducky Mallard

**Montant :** 7$

**Nature :** B.D.

**Information :**Quel est le rapport avec le travail ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0091 - 04

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 150$

**Nature :** Chat

**Information : **Ils se sont déjà vus, ils s'apprécient. Ça veut dire que vous êtes d'accord ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° :** 0092 - 04

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 69$99

**Nature :** Télévision

**Information :** On ramène du boulot chez nous parfois, voire chez les autres. Comment on fait si on n'a pas ce qui faut ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0093 - 04

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 14 000$

**Nature :** Scaphandre

**Information :** Je vais lui offrir un gâteau. Avec des somnifères. Lui mettre le scaphandre sera difficile, mais j'y arriverai ! Attendez, ça veut dire que vous êtes d'accord ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0094 - 04

**Identité :** Ducky Mallard

**Montant :** 7$

**Nature :** B.D.

**Information :** Il me permettrait un moment de pause entre deux autopsies. Certaines ont été particulièrement éprouvantes, physiques mêmes.

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0091 - 04

**Identité :** Tim McGee

**Montant :** 150$

**Nature :** Chat

**Information :** Oui, c'est OK. Je suis dans un bon jour.

.

**Note de frais ****n° :** 0092 - 04

**Identité :** Tony DiNozzo

**Montant :** 69$99

**Nature :** Télévision

**Information :** On vous la rembourse votre télé. J'ai pas envie de débattre avec vous aujourd'hui.

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0093 - 04

**Identité :** Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** 14 000$

**Nature :** Scaphandre

**Information :** Et pas qu'un peu ! J'adore votre idée. Je viendrai vous aider.

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0094 - 04

**Identité :** Ducky Mallard

**Montant :** 7$

**Nature :** B.D.

**Information : **C'est d'accord pour le remboursement, mais je veux en savoir plus sur ces fameuses autopsies, surtout celles au chalumeau. Remarquez, celle à la tronçonneuse est pas mal non plus. Appelez-moi la prochaine fois, je viendrais vous donner un coup de main. Ce genre d'activités, ça me détend.

.

Émetteur : Leon Vance

Destinataire : Tobias Fornell

Objet : Lisez, c'est tout !

Agent Fornell,

Auriez-vous l'amabilité de revenir ce jeudi pour terminer la formation de votre successeur ? Il y a deux ou trois choses qu'il n'a pas dû comprendre. Entre autre que coller son supérieur à sa chaise n'est pas autorisé dans le cadre de ses fonctions !

Parce que quand je vous ai dit de lui apprendre à dire non à la fine équipe, je n'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit capable de passer des menaces à leur exécution ni d'en être la victime. Et maintenant il dit oui à tout ! Alors vous allez le former correctement à son poste ou votre fonction d'agent fédérale passera à la trappe avec votre retour à la comptabilité dans les plus brefs délais.

Leon Vance

P.-S. : Votre directeur est prévenu de votre présence au NCIS jeudi. N'essayez même pas d'y échapper.


	18. Scaphandre, jokari et compagnie

**Aujourd'hui, deux nouvelles notes et les suites des précédentes.** Vous allez savoir ce qui se passe chez l'équipe comme à la compta après l'accord ou les refus des demandes. Je ne vais pas m'étendre, tout est dans ce titre du chapitre. Sachez simplement qu'on va reparler d'une histoire de toit et de McAbby.

Je l'ai fait, mais je recommence parce que vous le méritez : **merci de suivre cette histoire** et de la commenter pour une part d'entre vous, **vous êtes formidables ! ****DG :** J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi.**Athna :** Je ne sais pas résister à ces yeux là, la preuve avec cette suite ! **Jen :** Re-merci pour avoir tout lu et commenté ! **FeuilleArgent** & **YouInstead** : Merci pour la mise en alerte, ravie que vous participiez à l'aventure !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>18 <strong>– <strong>Scaphandre, jokari et compagnie**

.

- Abby, soupira Gibbs, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- Mais rien, je te jure !

- Abs...

- Je n'ai rien fait, Gibbs !

- Doris n'est pas entrée dans ce scaphandre toute seule.

- Tu en es bien sûr ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0095 - 01

**Identité :** Ned Dorneget

**Montant :** 4$99

**Nature :** Crème dessert

**Information :** /

.

- Vous les avez montés contre moi, Fornell, fulminait Louis, c'est ça ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Vous m'avez demandé un tank. J'ai de quoi me poser des questions !

- J'ai fait ça seulement pour vous donner un exemple des demandes stupides qu'on reçoit ici.

- Donc vous n'auriez pas trouvé une explication débile pour que je la rembourse ?

- Honnêtement ? Je crois que j'aurais fini par en trouver une.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0096 - 01

**Identité :** Jimmy Palmer

**Montant :** 24$95

**Nature :** Jokari

**Information :** /

.

- Abby, qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, Tim !

- Les services techniques ont mis quatre heures à la sortir du scaphandre !

- Seulement quatre heures ?

- Abby !

.

**Note de frais**** n° : **0095 - 01

**Identité :** Ned Dorneget

**Montant :** 4$99

**Nature :** Crème dessert

**Information :** Après les timbres, les crèmes. Vous apprenez pas de vos erreurs vous, pas vrai ? Alors je vais faire simple : allez vous faire voir !

.

- Pourquoi vous êtes en colère ?

- On n'est pas en colère, Simplet.

- On est même heureux, ça se voit pas ?

- Ben non. Pourquoi ?

- On s'en fout. Débarrassez le plancher !

- Mais y a rien par terre. Et puis c'est pas du plancher.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes parti, Fornell.

- Je compatis à votre douleur, Louis, sincèrement.

.

**Note de frais**** n° : **0096 - 01

**Identité :** Jimmy Palmer

**Montant :** 24$95

**Nature :** Jokari

**Information :** Allez-y, donner votre justification qu'on rigole.

.

- Patron, je vous jure que je n'ai rien demandé à Abby. Elle a eu l'idée toute seule !

- Vous allez devoir être plus convaincant que ça, McGee.

- C'est Louis qui l'a aidé, pas moi ! Et l'idée, elle l'a eu toute seule ! C'est... je crois que c'est à cause de Ducky et sa B.D.. Il y avait une image de scaphandre à un moment et...

- Sa quoi ?

- Sa bande dessinée. Son comic si vous préférez.

- Comment un livre a mis Doris des ressources humaines dans un scaphandre ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0095 - 02

**Identité :** Ned Dorneget

**Montant :** 4$99

**Nature :** Crème dessert

**Information :** Mais c'est dans le cadre du travail ! C'était pour une planque !

.

- J'aimerais comprendre, Fornell, qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

- C'est à moi que vous le demandez ?

- Vous y avez eu droit aussi.

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Vous au moins...

- Moi quoi ?

- C'est parce que je suis parti qu'ils vous ont mis là. Il leur fallait une bonne poire avec des nerfs solides. Vous ne pouviez pas dire non et vous avez les épaules pour ça.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Y a pas de poire ici. Et puis elles ont quoi ses épaules ?

- Vous êtes toujours là, vous ?

- Simplet, fichez le camp.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0096 - 02

**Identité :** Jimmy Palmer

**Montant :** 24$95

**Nature :** Jokari

**Information :** C'est pour me détendre entre deux autopsies. Le docteur Mallard se joint à moi dans cette demande. Il a promis de m'apprendre à jouer.

.

- Doris, si c'est pour cette histoire de scaphandre je peux vous jurer...

- Oh, je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien, Abby.

- Ah ?

- C'est même pour ça que je suis là. L'agent McGee m'a expliqué que sans vous Georgie ne m'aurait pas retrouvé.

- Georgie ?

- Geroge, mon mari. Il fait partie des services techniques. C'est un amour !

- Et vous dites que c'est l'agent McGee qui l'a prévenu ?

.

**Note de frais**** n° : **0095 - 02

**Identité :** Ned Dorneget

**Montant :** 4$99

**Nature :** Crème dessert

**Information :** Prouvez-le !

.

- Au fait, vous êtes là pour quoi, vous ? Je veux dire, c'est quoi votre crime ?

- Oh, des broutilles. J'ai envoyé des agents du NCIS à l'hôpital.

- Et ils vous ont engagés ici ?

- Une idée de ma psy. Paraît que ça va me faire du bien.

- C'est parce qu'ils étaient agents fédéraux que vous les avez agressés ?

- Rassurez-vous, Fornell, je vous ferai pas de mal. Vous m'êtes sympathique. Évitez juste de critiquer le noble métier de technicien de surface et tout ira bien.

.

**Note de frais**** n° : **0096 - 02

**Identité :** Jimmy Palmer

**Montant :** 24$95

**Nature :** Jokari

**Information :** Vous êtes usants. Vous le savez au moins ?

.

- Tu as dit à George où se trouvait Doris ! ?

- Elle n'allait pas rester dans le garage toute la nuit !

- Mais Tim...

- Ah non, n'essaye pas de te justifier. Je sais très bien que c'était pour l'empêcher de venir au bal. Je t'avais promis la première danse. Tu l'aurais eue de toute manière.

- Et les autres alors ?

- Abby, je ne t'appartiens pas et tu ne m'appartiens pas non plus.

- Ah oui ? Tu disais autre chose sur le toit la dernière fois.

- Mais... C'était... Y a prescription ! Et puis c'était rien du tout !

- Donc tu es prêt à jurer que tu m'as embrassée pour rien ?

- Que... Je... Abby, repose ce clavier tout de suite !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0095 - 03

**Identité :** Ned Dorneget

**Montant :** 4$99

**Nature :** Crème dessert

**Information :** Là, vous avez tous les papiers pour le prouver. Il y a même une photo que Tony a prise quand j'ai des moustaches avec la crème. Il voulait me faire chanter. Franchement je ne vois pas ce que cette photo a de compromettant.

.

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Oui, Simplet. Je pars.

- Mais vous reviendrez, pas vrai ?

- Oui, je reviendrai.

- Quand ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Quand ?

- Vous verrez bien.

- Voir quoi ?

- Rhaa !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0096 - 03

**Identité :** Jimmy Palmer

**Montant :** 24$95

**Nature :** Jokari

**Information :** Ça veut dire oui pour le remboursement ?

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Compta

**À ****:** Directeur

J'aime bien Fornell, vous pourriez pas le faire revenir à la compta ?

.

**Note de frais**** n° : **0095 - 03

**Identité :** Ned Dorneget

**Montant :** 4$99

**Nature :** Crème dessert

**Information :** On va la rembourser votre crème. Même si vous auriez dû faire la demande avant l'achat. C'est comme ça que ça marche maintenant, vous vous souvenez ? Ne répondez pas à cette question.

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Directeur

**À ****:** Compta

Vous vous en sortez très bien sans lui.

.

**Note de frais**** n° : **0096 - 03

**Identité :** Jimmy Palmer

**Montant :** 24$95

**Nature :** Jokari

**Information :** Aucune chance qu'on rembourse ça. Trouvez autre chose à faire ou payez-le de votre poche.

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Compta

**À ****:** Directeur

S'il vous plaît ! ! !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0097 - 01

**Identité : **Abby Sciuto

**Montant :** A déterminer

**Nature :** Sig

**Information :** L'armurerie m'a dit non, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire pareil ou je dis à tout le monde que vous avez mis Doris dans le scaphandre, preuve à l'appui.

.

- Agent Gibbs ? Louis du service compta à l'appareil. Dites, vous auriez pas vu Abby aujourd'hui par hasard ? Parce que je crois qu'il faudrait lui rappeler deux ou trois choses. Au sujet des armes à feu par exemple...


	19. Récidive

Mieux tard que jamais, pas vrai ? Voici donc la suite des notes. Vous y retrouverez la **suite **des précédentes **et **un** rappel **à d'autres plus anciennes. La **note 48** est **inédite**. Si vous retournez dans les chapitres précédents, vous verrez qu'on passe directement de la 47 à la 49. Je corrige cet impair aujourd'hui.

Je vous le dis tout de suite, ce n'est pas aussi drôle que d'habitude (l'est-ce seulement?). Mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>19 – Récidive<strong>

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0098 - 01

**Identité : **McGee

**Montant :** 75$

**Nature :** Boule de bowling

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0099 - 01

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Cher

**Nature :** Bazooka

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0100 - 01

**Identité : **Ziva

**Montant :** 99$

**Nature :** Drapeau (200x300cm)

**Information :** /

.

- Ils me gonflent sérieusement.

- Vous n'êtes pas gonflé ! Comment ils pourraient vous gonfler d'abord ? Vous n'êtes pas un ballon de baudruche !

- Vous comprenez pas gonfler mais vous connaissez les mots ballon de baudruche ?

- Hein ?

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0098 - 01

**Identité : **McGee

**Montant :** 75$

**Nature :** Boule de bowling

**Information :** NON !

.

**Note de frais**** n° : **0099 - 01

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Cher

**Nature :** Bazooka

**Information :** C'est Fornell qui vous a inspiré avec son tank, c'est ça ?

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0100 - 01

**Identité : **Ziva

**Montant :** 99$

**Nature :** Drapeau (200x300cm)

**Information :** Ok, là je veux comprendre.

.

- Vous savez pas ce que c'est un drapeau ?

- Je sais ce que c'est.

- Alors pourquoi vous voulez comprendre ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0098 - 02

**Identité : **McGee

**Montant :** 75$

**Nature :** Boule de bowling

**Information :** Écoutez, c'est vraiment important. C'est pour Abby. À cause de l'histoire du scaphandre avec Doris. Elle m'en veut beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0099 - 02

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Cher

**Nature :** Bazooka

**Information :** Non.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0100 - 02

**Identité : **Ziva

**Montant :** 99$

**Nature :** Drapeau (200x300cm)

**Information :** Je suis américaine, je travaille au NCIS, mais je n'ai pas de drapeau américain. J'en veux un.

.

- Quand je vois leurs explications, je me demande à quoi peuvent ressembler leurs rapports.

- Vous voulez en lire un ?

- Faut mieux pas.

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0098 - 02

**Identité : **McGee

**Montant :** 75$

**Nature :** Boule de bowling

**Information :** Je suis au courant.

.

**Note de frais**** n° : **0099 - 02

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Cher

**Nature :** Bazooka

**Information :** Alors c'est Abby et son flingue.

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0100 - 02

**Identité : **Ziva

**Montant :** 99$

**Nature :** Drapeau (200x300cm)

**Information :** C'est pas ce que j'appelle une explication.

.

- Vivement que Fornell revienne.

- Il va revenir ?

- Y a intérêt ! Vous supportez seul est une torture !

- J'ai pas compris.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0098 - 03

**Identité : **McGee

**Montant :** 75$

**Nature :** Boule de bowling

**Information :** Ça veut dire que vous êtes d'accord ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0099 - 03

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Cher

**Nature :** Bazooka

**Information :** Non.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0100 - 03

**Identité : **Ziva

**Montant :** 99$

**Nature :** Drapeau (200x300cm)

**Information :** Vous refuseriez à un agent fédéral le droit de posséder un drapeau de son pays ?

.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous tenez dans les mains, Simplet ?

- C'est une demande de l'agent David d'il y a longtemps. J'ai pensé que...

- Vous pensez, vous ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0048 - 01

**Identité : **Ziva

**Montant :** 1$

**Nature :** Aigle

**Information :** Ce n'est pas vraiment un achat, plutôt une location.

.

- Fred avait dit non, pas vrai ?

- Ben ils avaient eu des problèmes avec le cirque…

- Quel cirque ? Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0098 - 03

**Identité : **McGee

**Montant :** 75$

**Nature :** Boule de bowling

**Information :** Oui. J'ai pitié de vous.

.

**Note de frais**** n° : **0099 - 03

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** Cher

**Nature :** Bazooka

**Information :** Vous connaissez que "non" ? Ça tombe bien, c'est ma réponse à votre demande.

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0100 - 03

**Identité : **Ziva

**Montant :** 99$

**Nature :** Drapeau (200x300cm)

**Information :** C'est pas la première fois que vous utilisez votre nationalité pour avoir un remboursement. D'abord l'aigle américain en chair et en os, maintenant le drapeau. Même si le drapeau est plus logique, ça reste non. Personne paiera pour un tissu à près de 100$ !

.

- Enfin ! C'est enfin fini pour aujourd'hui !

- Heu… il reste celle-là.

- Je sens qu'elle va pas me plaire.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0101 - 01

**Identité :** DiNozzo

**Montant :** Ça dépend du modèle

**Nature :** Boules de billard

**Information :** Si McGee a eu la boule de bowling, je peux avoir celles de billard !


	20. Direction

J'ai réussi à faire les** nouvelles notes **plus vite que prévu, savourez-les !** **Dédicace à JenAbs ****pour la dernière demande **et Athna** pour les échanges entre les personnages. Vous m'avez inspirée. ^^

**Athna : **McGee, c'est ça. Gibbs a trouvé l'idée à cause de Fornell, à part emmerder la compta, ça sert à rien le bazooka. Ziva, tu lui souffles des idées que Louis va pas apprécier, tss. Tony, je pense qu'il va retenir l'idée, quoique ça risque d'abîmer un peu trop son bleu préféré. Louis tiendra le choc, c'est les autres qui craqueront voyons ! Simplet, je sais pas comment il fait pour être vivant, je dois l'avouer. Et t'as vu, Athna, j'ai posté vite ! Et en plus y a beaucoup d'échanges ! Contente ?

**Crazy :** T'es revenue ! Je poste et je fonce à Bethesda t'offrir un verre et des crêpes. Ça marche ?

* * *

><p><strong>20 <strong>– <strong>Direction**

.

- Pierre, donnez-moi ce papier !

- Vous allez me le rendre après ?

- Oui, je vais vous le rendre !

- Vous êtes sûr, agent DiNozzo ?

- Mais enfin pourquoi vous avez peur que je le garde ?

- Parce que Louis a dit que vous alliez vous asseoir dessus.

- Encore une expression que vous n'avez pas compris, hein !

- Quelle expression ?

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Compta

**À ****:** Tous les chieurs que j'ai en charge (y compris vous directeur)

J'ai dit à Simplet de faire le tour du NCIS pour mettre un point au clair. J'en ai marre de toujours devoir vous demander pourquoi vous demandez le remboursement de tel truc. Alors maintenant vous avez intérêt à donner vos explications directement avec la demande !

.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il le prenne mal, Louis ?

- Mais non, Abby ! Je ne dis que la vérité !

- Nous traiter de "chieurs", je veux bien. Mais lui...

- Vous pensez qu'il ne va pas aimer ?

- Je serais vous, je ferais attention.

- On ne parle pas de Gibbs mais du directeur !

- Justement.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0102 - 01

**Identité :** Vance

**Montant :** À déterminer

**Nature :** Cours de yoga

**Information :** /

.

- Il n'a pas aimé la note que j'ai envoyée, pas vrai ?

- La note ?

- Oui, Simplet, la note ! Le bout de papier que vous avez à la main !

- Ah ! Ça ! Oui, il a pas aimé.

- Il a dit quelque chose sur moi ?

- Il n'y a rien sur vous !

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Compta

**À ****:** Abby

Vous aviez raison, il a pas aimé. Et sinon, vous tenez sans CafPow ? Le Starbucks est fermé que depuis deux heures, mais je m'inquiète quand même.

.

- Gibbs ! Je suis contente que tu viennes me voir ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu au labo ! Trèèès longtemps ! Une éternité !

- Abby, j'étais là ce matin.

- C'est fou ce que le temps passe lentement parfois.

.

****Notes de frais**** n° : ****0102 - 01

**Identité :** Vance

**Montant :** À déterminer

**Nature :** Cours de yoga

**Information :** Message reçu, je ne vous traiterai plus de chieur. Maintenant, vous pouvez m'expliquer cette histoire de cours ?

.

- Quelqu'un a vu Simplet ?

- Non, Tony. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai une demande de remboursement pour la compta.

- Comme nous tous.

- Quand tu dis tous, Ziva, tu veux vraiment dire tous ?

- Tous ceux qui n'ont pas aimé le message de Louis.

- Je le plaindrais presque là. Vraiment.

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Vance

**À ****:** Compta

Excuses acceptées.

.

- C'était pas des excuses, mais c'est pas grave. Le problème est réglé, c'est tout ce qui compte. Vous avez rien d'autre pour moi, Simplet ?

- Non.

- Même pas sa réponse ?

- Quelle réponse ?

- Sa demande de remboursement !

- Ah, ça ! Non. Je savais pas qu'il fallait que je la ramène.

- Allez la chercher !

- Maintenant ?

- Oui !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0102 - 02

**Identité :** Vance

**Montant :** À déterminer

**Nature :** Cours de yoga

**Information :** Face aux difficultés que je rencontre dans mon travail et au stress, j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour tenir le choc. Le yoga me semble tout à fait approprié.

.

- Il se rend compte que s'il avait mis ça direct, j'aurais pas perdu des heures pour rien ?

- On peut perdre des heures ?

.

****Notes de frais**** n° : ****0102 - 02

**Identité :** Vance

**Montant :** À déterminer

**Nature :** Cours de yoga

**Information :** Ça va, on va rembourser. Envoyez la facture dès que vous l'aurez.

.

- Abby, ils ont dû fermer trois heures le Starbucks, seulement trois heures !

- Mais c'est énorme ! Tu ne te rends pas compte !

- Il y a eu une bagarre de nourriture entre des jeunes. Il leur fallait au moins ça pour tout nettoyer.

- Je suis restée trois heures sans CafPow, McGee !

- J'ai entendu dire que Vance allait prendre des cours de yoga. Tu devrais t'inscrire aussi.

- Et te laisser seul avec Doris tous les mardi soir ?

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Compta

**À ****:** Tout le monde (sauf Vance)

Le cours de yoga est pour le directeur seulement ! Si vous voulez vous détendre, trouvez autre chose !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0103 - 01

**Identité :** Ziva, McGee, Tony

**Montant :** 1000$

**Nature :** Sièges vibromasseurs

**Information :** On nous fait un prix pour les trois fauteuils. C'est donné à 1000$ ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire non ! On en a absolument besoin ! Avec le temps qu'on passe dedans, il faut quelque chose de bien. Et ça augmenterait notre productivité. Nos rapports seraient plus rapidement finis, Gibbs serait content, vous n'auriez pas à subir sa mauvaise humeur à la compta. CQFD !


	21. Ça devait être pour se détendre

Cette fic a passé les **300 reviews**, merci à vous ! Aujourd'hui **dédicace à PBG** qui a inspiré les notes avec le dernier de ces coms ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, j'avais **pas du tout prévu** **ça** à la base alors le résultat vous surprendra peut-être.

**Athna :** Ça c'est de la review ! Pour la peine, demande-moi ce que tu veux voir dans les prochaines notes de frais et je te le fais ! Puisque c'est aux personnages que tu t'adresses, ils te répondent. ^^ Louis : C'est moi qui suis aux commandes, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ou Doris ne sera pas la seule à finir dans un scaphandre. ... Simplet : Quod quoi ? Vous voulez pas dire iPod ? Non ? Alors j'ai pas compris. ... Vance : Excellent rappel, _je_ suis directeur, donc vous cessez de me parler sur ce ton ou je vous colle aux archives pendant un mois entier ! ... Abby : Oh, c'est gentil ! Tiens pour la peine, je te prête Bert. Tu vas voir, il est adorable ! ... Ziva : Elle veut que je la frappe, c'est ça ? McGee : Ziva, repose ce téléphone tout de suite, c'est pas une arme ! ... Tony : Entre ses mains, je crois que si, le bleu. Mortelle même. ... Zeus : Je la vois plus, elle est passée où ? Ma foudre est là pour foudroyée, c'est clair !? Et dites à Gibbs d'arrêter de piquer mon idée en utilisant ses yeux, c'est de la concurrence déloyale ! ... **MM :** *explose de rire* Ah, j'adore ce genre de review ! J'informe aimablement la compta que le NCIS n'est pas ma seule source d'approvisionnement. Vous ne vaincrez pas ! ... **Oce :** Pas de réponse de Gibbs cette fois. Mais je me rattraperai une prochaine fois ! Les agents embêtés la compta ? Naan, vraiment pas leur genre ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>21 – <strong>**Ça devait être pour se détendre**

.

- Franchement il aurait pu dire oui.

- Tony…

- Mais c'est vrai, Ziva ! C'est utile des sièges vibromasseurs ! Ça permet de se détendre, de…

- Justement, il a dit qu'on était ici pour travailler, pas pour se détendre.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° :** 0104 - 01

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** Aucune idée !

**Nature :** Quatre épées

**Information :** Mes mousquetaires ont besoin d'armes à leur hauteur !

.

- Mousquetaires ? Épées ?

- Vous non plus vous n'avez pas compris ?

- Oui, Simplet, je dois admettre que je trouve ça bizarre cette histoire.

- Vous devriez demander à quelqu'un, monsieur Louis.

- Non, vous croyez ?

- Oui.

- C'était ironique.

- Iro-quoi ?

- Pas iroquois, ironique !

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Palmer

**À ****:** McGee

Je compatis pour le refus de la compta. On n'a pas eu le droit non plus à notre jokari.

.

- Vous vouliez me voir, directeur ?

- Oui, Dorneget, asseyez-vous.

- Un problème ?

- Aucun, j'aimerais simplement avoir votre avis à propos de la compta.

- Heu…

- Soyez honnête, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

- Vous voulez vraiment que je sois honnête ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0105 - 01

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 25$

**Nature :** Bonbons

**Information :** Il est toujours nécessaire d'avoir de quoi se détendre dans notre travail.

.

- I-ro-ni-que. Ça vient d'ironie.

- Alors pourquoi vous parlez d'indiens ?

- C'est vous qui parlez d'iroquois !

- Ah bon ?

- Oh, et puis merde. Prenez un dico et cherchez ce que ça veut dire.

- Ce que veut dire iroquois ? Mais je le sais !

- Dehors !

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **McGee

**À ****:** Palmer

Tony veut qu'on se ligue contre la compta. Vous en êtes ?

.

- Finalement, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je ne crois pas que je veux savoir ce que vous pensez vraiment d'eux.

- Comme vous, je pense. Ils sont… particuliers.

- On va dire ça, oui.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0104 - 01

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Quatre épées

**Information :** Si je comprends bien, Gibbs et les autres sont vos mousquetaires. Qui est qui ?

.

- Timothyyy !

- Ah ! Doris !

- Je suis siii contente de vous voir ! Vous savez que George veut absooolument vous inviter à dîner à la maison.

- Vraiment ? C'est que je ne suis pas vraiment libre et…

- Ce soir, 19h ? J'ai hâââte !

.

**Note de frais ****n° : **0105 - 01

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** 25$

**Nature :** Bonbons

**Information :** Si j'ai dit non au jokari, je dois dire non aux bonbons. Question de principe.

.

- Monsieur Palmer, peux-tu répondre à Timothy que nous nous allions à eux ?

- Vous êtes sûr, docteur ?

- Ils ont refusé !

- Quoi ? La compta ?

- Ils vont payer pour ce crime !

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **Palmer

**À ****:** McGee

On en est, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

.

- Gibbs…

- Un problème, Ziva ?

- C'est à propos de Tony. Depuis qu'il est revenu du déjeuner, il est bizarre.

- Bizarre ?

- Plus que d'habitude. Beaucoup plus.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement ****n° : **0106 - 01

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Deux épées

**Information :** Doris a invité mon Timmy de force à dîner. Je ne peux pas passer sur cet affront ! Je vais la défier en duel ! Timmy m'appartient ! Je vais lui prouver ! La transpercer ! La…

.

- Et ça continue comme ça encore un moment ! Dites-moi, Simplet, Abby ne mangeait pas avec Ducky et DiNozzo ce midi, par hasard ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : **McGee

**À ****:** Palmer

Tony a pété les plombs ! Oublie l'idée de se battre contre la compta, je crois qu'il faut plutôt les protéger !

.

- Agent DiNozzo, reposez ce coupe-papier tout de suite !

- J'en ai besoin, directeur ! Je dois affronter nos ennemis !

.

**Émetteur : **Palmer

**Destinataire ****:** McGee

**Objet :** Help !

Le docteur est devenu fou ! Il veut tuer Louis ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

.

- Tobias, qu'as-tu fait à mon équipe ? Je sais que tu déjeunais avec eux !

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, ça se termine là et c'est court. Faut que ça arrive de temps en temps ! Un 'tit avis quand même ?<strong>


	22. FBI

Après des mois d'absence, voici le retour des Notes de Frais ! Bon, aujourd'hui c'est surtout un **chapitre de transition**. Mais je pense que vous devriez vraiment apprécier certains passages.

On retrouve tous les **personnages**, plus **un** **nouveau**. Mais on en reparle tout à l'heure. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>22 – FBI<strong>

.

- Allô ?

- Agent Fornell ? Leon Vance à l'appareil.

- Directeur, que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ?

- J'ai ouï dire que Louis est chez vous.

- Exact.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Il a craqué. Comme moi.

- Et donc ?

- Je lui ai offert l'asile politique. Il est technicien de surface dans nos bureaux.

- Il a un contrat avec le NCIS !

- Directeur, tant que la compta aura cette équipe de fous en charge, il ne reviendra pas.

- Je n'ai personne pour le remplacer !

- Demandez à Simplet. Je suis sûr qu'il fera l'affaire.

.

**Note inter-service**

**De :** Palmer

**À** **:** McGee

J'aimerais comprendre... Ce jour là, Tony, Abby et le docteur ont déjeuné avec l'agent Fornell. Ils ont tous subi une intoxication alimentaire qui a causé ce qu'on sait au NCIS et conduit à la dégradation d'une voiture au FBI. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils mangeaient ensemble.

.

- Simp... Pierre. Avez-vous compris ce que je viens de dire ?

- Oui. Je remplace monsieur Louis à la comptabilité quelques jours.

- C'est ça.

- Ça veut dire que je vais faire quoi ?

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : ****McGee**

**À** **:** Palmer

Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Laisse le passé où il est ! L'important c'est que personne n'a tué personne, j'ai échappé au dîner avec Doris et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

.

- À l'heure qu'il est, Vance doit devenir dingue en expliquant à Simplet son boulot à la compta.

- Ça vous plaît, pas vrai ?

- Pas vous, Fornell ?

- Vous savez quand même que vous ne pourrez pas rester éternellement au FBI.

- Je vous ai couvert avec l'autre abruti. Vous me ferez rester autant que je veux.

- C'est du chantage ?

- Juste un marché équitable.

- Je n'ai pas détruit la voiture de l'agent Spencer !

- Non, non. Vous l'avez juste fracassé à coup de batte de baseball.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0107 - 01

**Identité :** Tony

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Boites de boules puantes

**Information :** /

.

- Directeur ?

- Oui, Pierre ?

- J'ai reçu une demande de remboursement.

- Et ?

- Je dois en faire quoi ?

- Je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure !

- Ben... c'est que j'ai pas compris.

.

**Note inter-service**

**De :** Palmer

**À** **:** McGee

Quand même, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont mangé ensemble. Et le docteur ne veut rien me dire ! Abby ou Tony ne t'en ont pas parlé ?

.

- Il vous a fait quoi ce cher Nick Spencer pour vous mettre dans un état pareil, Fornell ? Et ne me dites pas que l'intoxication alimentaire est la seule responsable, je ne vous croirais pas !

- Ce type existe.

- C'est une raison suffisante ?

- Oui.

- Développez, ça m'intéresse.

- En quoi ? Il est du FBI ! Vous devriez plutôt vous occuper des rumeurs au NCIS.

- Je sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir.

- À quoi ça vous servira de savoir en quoi ce type est une ordure ?

- Il faut connaître son ennemi pour pouvoir s'en occuper correctement.

- Vous finirez par rentrer au NCIS. Qu'est-ce-que vous en avez à battre ce de type ?

- Vous pouvez pas le piffrer et ça a l'air réciproque. S'il veut vous atteindre il utilisera tous les moyens nécessaires. Vous passez beaucoup de temps au NCIS, il peut s'en servir... Attendez, il a déjà essayé ?

- Qui est responsable de l'intoxication alimentaire à votre avis ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0107 - 01

**Identité :** Tony

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Boites de boules puantes

**Information :** Le directeur a dit que ça ne pouvait pas être remboursé par la comptabilité. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi vous demandez ça.

.

- Les gars, on a un gagnant ! Celui qui a répondu à ma demande... C'est Simplet qui est en charge de la compta !

- Simplet ?

- Oui, Ziva. Mais je crois que Vance l'aide pas mal.

- Tu as demandé le remboursement de boules puantes, Tony ?

- Hé, fallait bien que je vois quel genre de type allait se charger de nos notes de frais !

- S'il t'avait demandé une justification, tu aurais mis quoi ?

- Vengeance contre l'empoisonneur de fédéraux.

- Il aurait appelé l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche. Et il aurait eu raison.

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : ****McGee**

**À** **:** Palmer

Apparemment ils mangeaient ensemble pour discuter de Nick Spencer. C'est un agent du FBI complètement timbré qui veut arrêter tout ceux qu'il déteste. Fornell, Ducky, Abby et Tony sont dans sa ligne de mire. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et je ne leur demanderai pas ! Je tiens à la vie !

.

- Ah, Gibbs ! Merci d'être venu.

- Directeur.

- Je vais être direct. Il faut que Louis revienne à la compta.

- Ça se passe mal avec son remplaçant ?

- Gibbs, on parle de Simplet !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu attends de moi exactement ?

- Parle à Fornell, convainc-le de nous renvoyer Louis.

- Tu penses que je peux convaincre Fornell ?

- C'est l'ex-mari de ton ex-femme. Si, toi, tu n'y arrives pas, personne ne le pourra.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0107 - 02

**Identité :** Tony

**Montant :** 15$

**Nature :** Boites de boules puantes

**Information :** D'accord, vous ne rembourserez pas. Mais si je demande une seule boite, ça fait moins cher. Donc ça marche ?

.

- Abigail, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux d'en rester là ?

- Il nous a empoisonnés, Ducky !

- Il a été puni pour ça.

- Je n'en resterai pas là !

- Dans ce cas, il répondra à l'attaque. Puis toi encore. C'est une chaîne sans fin.

- C'est lui qui a commencé !

- Abby...

- Il s'est invité au bal du NCIS !

- Il a simplement accompagné l'agent Fornell pour représenter l'agence suite à la demande de leur directeur.

- Il m'a fait des avances !

- Que tu as refusé.

- Sauf qu'il n'a pas compris, pas plus que quand Tony et toi vous en êtes chargés ou que Fornell l'a fait partir. Et maintenant il nous en veut alors qu'on ne lui a rien fait !

.

**Note inter-service**

**De :** Directeur

**À** **:** DiNozzo

Arrêtez avec vos demandes stupides ou je vous fais muter aux archives ! Simplet a assez de mal à comprendre les bases pour que vous n'en rajoutiez pas !

.

- Agent Dorneget ?

- Oh, bonjour Doris. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, oui. Dites-moi... est-ce-que vous savez quand l'agent McGee finit son service ? J'aimerais beaucoup l'inviter à dîner.

- Heu...

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0108 - 01

**Identité :** Tony

**Montant :** Aucune idée.

**Nature :** Castagnettes

**Information :** J'en ai envie, c'est tout.

.

- Gibbs ! Quand je t'ai demandé de faire revenir Louis, ça n'impliquait pas de laisser ton équipe faire n'importe quoi ! DiNozzo agit comme un gamin et Abby veut une guerre entre le NCIS et le FBI ! Tu veux que je perde mon poste ?

- Leon, tu devrais vraiment reprendre le yoga.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

Je vous l'avais dit, c'est surtout un chapitre de transition. Les "vraies" notes de frais seront de retour au prochain chapitre. **Si vous avez des** **suggestions** (demandes de remboursement, échanges entre les personnages, rappels à des faits passés...), **c'est le moment ! **Je les intégrerai lors des prochains épisodes.

**À savoir sur Nick Spencer :** Je ne pense pas qu'il interviendra beaucoup, mais ça devrait donner quelques échanges intéressants avec l'équipe. Certains se souviennent peut-être de lui, c'est le "méchant" de _Haut Vol_. Je reprends son personnage d'agent du FBI imbuvable (il n'y aura aucune mention à l'histoire, soyons clairs).


	23. L'importance de la communication

C'est toujours** un régal de lire vos commentaires** ! Merci à tous ! J'ai retenu les idées que certains m'ont proposée, elles seront présentes la prochaine fois. Pas de réponse individuelle cette fois, juste un immense câlin collectif. Vous êtes supers !

**Aujourd'hui,** on retrouve Tim et sa "chère" Doris et Vance est proche de la crise de nerf. Vous devinez pourquoi ? Oui, un certain Simplet en charge de la compta. ^^ La fin appelle une suite je pense, enfin je vous laisse juge. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>23 – L'importance de la communication<strong>

.

- Alors, McChéri, on a un rendez-vous galant ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Allons, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

- Tony, de quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle te plaisait. Mais bon...

- Tony !

- Doris est quand même particulière.

- Je n'ai pas rendez-vous avec Doris !

- Vraiment ? Parce qu'elle dit à tout le monde que vous dîner ensemble ce soir.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0109 - 01

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 150$

**Nature :** Machine à coudre

**Information :** Avec le travail, mes vêtements finissent souvent par avoir des accrocs. Alors quelque chose pour les réparer serait vraiment bien.

.

- Jethro, comptes-tu aller voir l'agent Fornell ?

- On doit se voir dans la journée.

- Pour faire revenir Louis à la comptabilité ?

- Qui ?

- Je me disais aussi.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0109 - 01

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 150$

**Nature :** Machine à coudre

**Information :** Vos vêtements sont accros à quoi ?

.

- Doris, pourquoi dites-vous partout qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ?

- Vous savez ? Oh, mais ça devait être une surprise !

- Je ne dînerai pas avec vous ce soir !

- Vous avez peur à cause de Georgie. Il est d'accord.

- Votre mari est d'accord pour que vous dîniez avec moi ?

- Bien sûûûr ! C'est lui qui cuisine.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0110 - 01

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** On s'en fiche !

**Nature :** Hache

**Information :** J'en ai besoin !

.

- Simplet !

- Oui, directeur ?

- Vous venez d'accepter de rembourser une machine à coudre ?

- L'agent Dorneget a bien expliqué que c'est pour son travail dans sa réponse. Et vous avez dit que si c'est pour le travail, on peut rembourser.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0110 - 01

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Hache

**Information :** Pourquoi vous en avez besoin ?

.

- Attends que je résume les choses, McGee. Doris t'invite à dîner chez elle. _La_ Doris des ressources humaines, qui est mariée à George des services techniques et avec lequel elle a un bébé ?

- Oui.

- Et son mari est d'accord ?

- Il cuisinera et mangera avec nous, Ziva.

- C'est... comment vous dites déjà... un plan à trois ?

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0110 - 02

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Hache

**Information :** J'en ai besoin pour commettre un meurtre.

.

- Ça se passe bien avec Louis, Tobias ?

- Impeccable. Il me rappelle un peu toi, Gibbs. Il peut faire le même regard de tueur.

- Hmm.

- Tu es venu me convaincre de vous le rendre ?

- Tu serais d'accord ?

- Non.

- Alors appelle le serveur. J'ai faim.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0109 - 03

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** 150$

**Nature :** Machine à coudre

**Information :** Le directeur dit qu'une aiguille et du fil feront aussi bien l'affaire qu'une machine. Il dit aussi que si vous redemandez quelque chose comme ça, il vous envoie aux archives.

.

- Abby, calme-toi !

- Elle veut me prendre Timmy !

- Abs, il n'a pas dit oui.

- Il n'a pas dit non !

- Son mari sera là.

- Tony, es-tu en train de me dire que je dois le laissez y aller ?

- Ça pourrait être une bonne chose. Ensuite il... Repose ce coupe-papier tout de suite !

.

**Note de frais n° : **0110 - 01

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Hache

**Information :** C'est non.

.

- Vous voyez, Simplet, comme ça c'est clair.

- Mais vous avez dit qu'il fallait demander quel est le rapport avec le travail avant de dire non, directeur.

- Elle parle de meurtre !

- C'est peut-être pour le travail.

- Un meurtre, j'ai dit !

- J'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourd.

- Oui, vous êtes simplement idiot.

- Mais c'est vous qui avez dit...

- Sortez de mon bureau !

.

**Note inter-service**

**De : ****Tim**

**À** **:** **Palmer**

Je t'en supplie, aide-moi à quitter l'agence sans qu'on me voit ! Cette histoire de dîner a dégén...

.

- Calme-toi, Abby ! Je te jure que je n'irai pas à ce dîner !

- C'est certain.

- Qu'est-ce-que... enlève-moi ces menottes tout de suite !

- Pas tant que la soirée ne sera pas passée.

- Mais je ne vais pas passer la nuit ici !

- Tu préfères dîner chez _elle_, c'est ça ?

- Non ! Mais...

- Fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire, McGee ! Je suis toujours capable de faire disparaître quelqu'un sans laisser de traces médico-légales.


	24. Un comptable, des ennuis

**Second chapitre de la semaine**, si vous n'avez pas lu l'autre, foncez !

Aujourd'hui, **fin des amours de McGee**, Abby et Doris. Il est temps de laisser ce pauvre Tim tranquille ! Mais ils reviendront si vous le souhaitez. Suffit de demander !

On repart donc sur **Simplet à la compta** et tout ce que ça a comme conséquence. **Spencer** est aussi présent, mais c'est surtout pour préparer la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore merci pour les commentaires !<strong> C'est vraiment un régal de les lire. ^_^

**MM :** Cette review est du tonnerre ! J'adore les rappels au chapitre et les jeux de mots. :)

**WJ, MM,** **DG**, j'ai retenu vos idées. Voilà le résultat !

* * *

><p><strong>24 – Un comptable, des ennuis<strong>

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0111 - 01

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 17$98

**Nature :** Papillotes (avec pétard)

**Information :** C'est en prévision des fêtes de fin d'année à l'agence. Ce serait bien comme cadeaux.

.

**Note inter-service**

**De :** Agent spécial McGee

**À :** Doris

Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu au dîner hier soir. J'ai été retenu par Abby sur une affaire une partie de la nuit. L'agent Gibbs, mon patron, a une règle qui dit qu'on ne peut pas fréquenter quelqu'un au travail, comme les lois de non fraternisation à l'armée. Pour cette raison, je décline d'avance toute autre proposition de repas avec vous.

.

- Ça va comme ça, Abby ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu peux me laisser partir maintenant ?

- Pas encore. Il manque quelque chose, Timmy.

- Quoi ?

- Des excuses.

- Pour Doris ?

- Pour moi !

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si... et puis il y a la règle de Gibbs qui... D'accord je vais le faire ! Mais, s'il te plaît, repose le taser !

.

**Note de frai****s**** n° : **0111 - 01

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 17$98

**Nature :** Papillotes (avec pétard)

**Information :** Vous voulez mettre des pétards dans les cheveux des gens ? Mais personne ne porte de papillotes à l'agence !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0112 - 01

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Jeu de ciseaux à bois et de rabots

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0113 - 01

**Identité :** Tony

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Radio

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0111 - 02

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 17$98

**Nature :** Papillotes (avec pétard)

**Information :** Je parle de bonbons. Quel est le rapport avec les cheveux ? Ou alors c'est de l'humour ? Je sais que tout le monde n'aime pas le mien, mais d'habitude je comprends celui des autres.

.

- Agent Spencer, que nous vaut le déplaisir ?

- Bouclez-la, DiNozzo, c'est pas vous que je viens voir.

- Vous venez faire vos excuses à Abby ?

- M'excuser ? Dans vos rêves !

- Alors, avant que je vous foute dehors, dites-moi ce que vous venez faire ici.

- Parlez à votre directeur. J'ai un emmerdeur chez moi qui vous appartient.

- Il vous emmerde ? Comme vous nous emmerdez ? Vous devriez vite devenir amis.

- Me cherchez pas, DiNozzo, je suis pas d'humeur. De toute façon, je finirai par le faire virer. Et vous aussi !

- Ce jour là, le soleil sera vert et il pleuvra des pieuvres roses.

.

**Note de frai****s**** n° : **0111 - 02

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** 17$98

**Nature :** Papillotes (avec pétard)

**Information :** Les papillotes sont des mèches de cheveux. Pourquoi vous parlez d'humour ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0112 - 01

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Jeu de ciseaux à bois et de rabots

**Information : **Je ne connais pas ce jeu. C'est quoi ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0113 - 01

**Identité :** Tony

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Radio

**Information :** Vous vous êtes cassé quelque chose ? C'est un autre service qui s'occupe des arrêts maladie, je crois, non ?

.

- Oh, bonjour Ziva.

- Bonjour, Ducky, je viens voir Jimmy.

- Il est monté voir Abby il y a un instant. Puis-je t'aider ?

- Non, c'est moi qui suis là pour aider Jimmy. C'est à propos des notes de frais.

- Ah, les fameuses papillotes ! Il semble avoir quelques difficultés avec la compta.

- Je sais, je viens de croiser Simplet. Il est vraiment étrange. Il ne connaît pas les papillotes dans le sens friandises mais il connaît celui des mèches de cheveux. Pourtant il n'en porte pas, il n'est pas non plus juif. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas.

- Ma chère Ziva, je crains que nous ne le comprenions jamais. Cet homme est une véritable énigme.

- Pire que Gibbs ?

- Jethro est un livre ouvert comparé à lui.

- S'il doit rester à la compta, les cours de yoga ne vont pas désemplir.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0112 - 02

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Jeu de ciseaux à bois et de rabots

**Information :** Ce sont des outils, pas un jeu.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0113 - 02

**Identité :** Tony

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Radio

**Information :** Je ne parle pas de radiographie, je parle du machin pour écouter de la musique et des infos. Une radio quoi ! Un transistor si vous préférez.

.

- Fornell.

- Alors, Spencer, ça c'est passé comment au NCIS ?

- Foutez-moi la paix.

- On dirait que Vance vous a envoyé...

- La ferme !

- Faut vous faire à l'idée, Louis reste ici et Vance ne virera personne.

- Ça viendra.

- J'ai plus de chance de poser le pied sur la Lune que vous d'arriver à vos fins.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

- Croyez-moi, ils ont de la ressource. Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez finir coincé dans un scaphandre.

.

**Note de frais n° : **0112 - 02

**Identité :** Gibbs

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Jeu de ciseaux à bois et de rabots

**Information : **Pourquoi vous appelez ça un jeu si ce sont des outils ?

.

**Note de frais n° : **0113 - 02

**Identité :** Tony

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Radio

**Information :** Un transistor, c'est pas un composant électronique ?

.

- Simplet, dégagez.

- C'est vous qui m'avez dit de m'occuper des notes de frais, directeur.

- Je sais. Je le regrette.

- J'ai fait tout comme vous avez dit, je vérifie si c'est pour le travail avant de rembourser.

- Vous ne comprenez même pas de quoi ils parlent !

- Mais ils ne parlent pas, ils écrivent !

.

**Note inter-service**

**De :** Directeur

**À** **: **Tout le monde

Simplet reprend son rôle de porteur des demandes de remboursement jusqu'à la fin de la semaine (Dorneget, merci de l'avoir remplacé au pied levé quelques jours). Je le remplace à la compta. Vous avez trois jours pour obliger Louis à revenir. Sinon vous pouvez faire une croix sur toutes vos notes de frais !

.

- Oh, directeur, c'est vous qui êtes à la comptabilité ?

- Oui. Dorénavant vous apporterez les demandes dans mon bureau.

- D'accord.

- Où est-ce-que vous allez ?

- Dans votre bureau, vous avez dit que...

- Donnez-les-moi !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0114 - 01

**Identité :** Pierre

**Montant :** Heu... je sais pas.

**Nature :** DVD de la version remasterisée de Blanche-Neige

**Information :** J'aimerais bien le voir. Le directeur dit qu'on peut demander ce qu'on veut en remboursement si c'est pour le travail. Je veux regarder le DVD à l'agence, donc c'est pour le travail.

.

- Argh !

* * *

><p><strong>Au prochain chap' !<strong> Pour les **extraits** en avant première, rendez-vous sur le **forum** ! Et je veux bien savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cet épisode avant de partir. ^_^


	25. Le retour de Fred

Voilà un** chapitre que j'aurais déjà dû vous poster** vu le thème. C'est** l'occasion de revoir** **Fred,** le premier en charge des notes de frais de l'équipe. Il n'est pas aussi drôle que d'habitude je crois, mais tant que vous passez un bon moment, c'est l'essentiel. **Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>25 – Le retour de Fred<strong>

.

- Directeur, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas y retourner !

- C'est seulement pour une journée.

- Je veux pas y aller !

- Je ne peux pas m'occuper de la compta aujourd'hui, alors vous le ferez. Et ce n'est pas négociable !

- Bouhou !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0115 - 01

**Identité :** Tony

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Fourrure

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0116 - 01

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Robe

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0117 - 01

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Cape

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0118 - 01

**Identité :** McGee

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Bandages

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0119 - 01

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Maquillage

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0120 - 01

**Identité :** Ziva

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Chapeau

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0121 - 01

**Identité :** Pierre

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Drap

**Information :** /

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0122 - 01

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Peinture

**Information :** /

.

- Dites, vous avez vu ? Fred est de retour à la compta.

- C'est juste pour aujourd'hui, Tony.

- Vous croyez qu'il va tenir ? Non, je veux dire... combien de temps vous pensez qu'il va tenir ?

.

**Note inter-service**

**De :** Compta

**À** **: **Tous les demandeurs de remboursement

Le champ information doit être renseigné !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0115 - 02

**Identité :** Tony

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Fourrure

**Information :** Pour être un loup-garou, il me faut de la fourrure.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0116 - 02

**Identité :** Abby

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Robe et diadème !

**Information :** J'avais oublié le diadème. Pourtant il est incontournable ! Une princesse sans couronne, ce n'est pas possible !

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0117 - 02

**Identité :** Ducky

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Cape

**Information :** Je dispose de fausses dents, il ne me manque qu'une ample cape pour compléter la panoplie de vampire.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0118 - 02

**Identité :** McGee

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Bandages

**Information :** Les bandages blancs sont les mieux pour les momies.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0119 - 02

**Identité :** Palmer

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Maquillage

**Information :** Abby me transformera en Frankestein.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0120 - 02

**Identité :** Ziva

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Chapeau

**Information :** J'ai une robe noire et un balai, mais pas le chapeau de sorcière.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0121 - 02

**Identité :** Pierre

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Drap

**Information :** Pourquoi vous appelez l'information un champ ? Vous êtes paysan ? Vous savez pas ce qu'est un drap ? Parce que c'est pour être un fantôme.

.

**Demande de ****remboursement**** n° : **0122 - 02

**Identité :** Dorneget

**Montant :** /

**Nature :** Peinture

**Information :** C'est pour mettre sur des vieux vêtements noirs. Je me suis entraîné à peindre des os à la morgue et au labo. Je sais dessiner un squelette les yeux fermés maintenant !

.

- Bouhou !

- Heu... Fred ? Vieux, ça va ?

- Naaan !

- On peut t'aider ?

- Je veux partiiir !

.

**Note inter-service**

**De :** Directeur

**À** **: **Tout le monde

Quand j'ai dit que vous étiez autorisés à vous faire rembourser un costume par la compta à l'occasion d'Halloween, je parlais de la location d'un costume ! Je ne suis pas contre le fait que vous en fassiez un vous-même, mais précisez-le à la comptabilité dans ce cas ! Fred s'est terré sous son bureau pendant trois heures avant qu'on parvienne à l'en tirer. Quand il est en charge de vos notes de frais vous devez le ménager, surtout si ce n'est que pour une journée !

.

- Maintenant Fred se chargera plus de nos notes de frais.

- Déçue, Abby ?

- Non. Et toi ?

- Non plus, mais je me demande bien qui ils vont mettre à sa place.

- Moi aussi.

- Louis te manque, pas vrai ?

- Non, non...

- Abby ?

- On s'amusait bien quand il était là !

- Abby...

- C'est vrai, Ziva ! Qui d'autre que lui m'aidera à mettre Doris dans un scaphandre maintenant ?

- Tu veux remettre Doris dans un scaphandre ? Je croyais que ça c'était calmé entre vous.

- C'est une question de principe.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ? <strong>

Le **prochain chapitre** est** en préparation.** Une préférence dans les personnages que vous voudriez voir apparaître ?


End file.
